


Remember Me

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: Assumes S4 knowledge. Here's the story premise:  picks up just as Lucifer is about to leave Chloe to go back to Hell.  Chloe gets hurt, and forgets everything of the last several years including her partnership with Lucifer. Lucifer delays his departure to help her recover while navigating the growing attraction between them.  Maze has to take care of Hell but Dromos and Lilith complicate things.  Deckerstar.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 158
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe’s heart crumbled as she realized Lucifer was going back to Hell. “You can’t leave me. I love you. I love you.”

He could barely process her words as he walked toward her, “We were wrong about something else in the prophecy. Eve was never my first love. It was you, Chloe. It always has been.”

He kissed her tenderly, as his heart broke with the absolute irony. Finally, she knew all of him and actually loved him. The fact that he had to leave her without experiencing that love nearly split him in half.

He stepped back with a choked cry, “Good bye.” His wings appeared, spread wide.

Chloe stared at them, noting in some small corner of her mind that they were no longer bat wings, but feathers of pure white. 

He watched her face as he tried to silence his foolish heart and follow through on what must be. Once again he whispered, “Good bye.” He tensed ever so slightly and his wings shifted in readiness.

Chloe stood frozen, tears streaming down her face. It was all too much. She took one wobbly step backward, and her eyes fluttered closed. She lost her balance, as her mind sought refuge from the reality of losing Lucifer. Her fall wasn’t a gentle collapse. She blacked out and crashed to the floor. When she fell, her head struck the metal frame of the patio entrance hard.

Lucifer heard the sharp crack, and his heart stopped as he folded away his wings and rushed forward to kneel next to her. “Chloe?” He reached out to check for her pulse. Relieved, he found one, only to notice the dark stain on the floor. Carefully, he traced the side of her head where blood had begun to tint her hair red. 

He ran to the bar area to grab some clean towels in one hand while the other hand reached for his cell phone. He punched in the police department’s emergency assistance number as he raced back to her still form. He carefully tucked a towel against the wound. When his call was answered, he shouted, “officer down. I need an ambulance right away.” 

The operator talked calmly, “Okay, badge number please.”

“I’m not an officer. It’s Detective Decker that’s hurt.” 

“Give me your location.”

“The penthouse at Lux. This is Lucifer Morningstar.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Morningstar. Now stay calm. Help is on the way. Is Detective Decker lucid?” 

Lucifer studied her, “She’s out cold right now. She has a head wound and is breathing rather shallowly. 

“Okay, try to put gentle pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding but don’t move her. An ambulance will be there in about five minutes.” 

Lucifer stared at the phone. “That’s too bloody long.” Frustrated, he cut off the call and leaned over his partner. His love. 

Slowly, carefully, he placed another clean towel against the wound, as he tried not to move her neck. He spoke quietly, “I’ve told you before. I won’t let you die.”

She moaned softly and opened her eyes. 

“Chloe, are you all right?” 

She stared at nothing, her focus turned inward as she tried to assess her damage. “I think so. My head kind of hurts.” 

He gave a snort of a laugh, without any mirth, “I imagine so. You took quite a hit.” He cupped her chin, long fingers barely brushing the delicate skin and smiled down at her. 

She turned her head carefully and looked into his eyes. Her own eyes widened in confused appreciation. The man looking down at her was beautiful, “Thank you for helping me.”

He gave her an odd frown, wondering about her rather stilted words. But before he could tease her, the elevator dinged and two medics entered with a gurney. Lucifer stepped back as they checked her. 

“Ma’am please look straight ahead.” The beam of a small flashlight flicked across her face. “Pupils are equal and reactive. Good. Is your vision all right?” 

“Yes. I’ve just got a bad headache and I’m feeling a little nauseated.” 

“Right.” 

The other medic cleaned the wound on her head. “You’ve got a nasty gash; this will need to be stitched. We’ll get you to the hospital and they will probably keep you overnight for observation.” 

They carefully helped her onto the bed, feeding an IV line into her arm to administer fluids and pain meds. 

Lucifer watched helplessly from behind them. “Will she be all right?”

“We need to get her to the hospital for additional tests.”

They started to wheel her to the elevator. Chloe gave a sharp intake of breath when they accidentally jostled the bed. 

Lucifer called after her, “Don’t worry Detective. I’ll let Daniel and Trixie know where you are. Then I’ll follow the ambulance.”

Her soft, pain-filled voice barely reached him, “I want to thank you for all your help, tell me your name, please.”

Lucifer stilled, panic on his face, “Chloe, it’s me. Your…” what, he wondered frantically. Not a lover, but definitely not only a friend. He settled for something that wasn’t a lie. “partner.”

“That can’t be right. I haven’t had a partner since Palmetto.”

He shook his head, “We’ve been partners for years.”

The medics shared a look, “Detective, what is the date today?”

“Um, it’s January 25th, 2016.”

The elevator doors closed while Lucifer cursed. Chloe had lost four years of time and apparently all her memories of him. He couldn’t leave her like this. He had to stay until she was well again. He grabbed his phone and started to make calls.

Daniel and Trixie arrived at the hospital a half hour later. Trixie pushed into her Mom’s room ahead of Dan. She smiled at Lucifer who stood near the window, but went directly to the bed. “Mom, are you all right?”

Chloe looked at Trixie in confusion, and flicked her eyes at Dan before she smiled weakly, “Yes. I’m all right. I just got a cut on the head. The doctor stitched it up, and I need a little while for it to get better.”

Trixie slowed down as she reached the bed and hugged her Mom gently. 

Chloe’s eyes ran from the dark hair down to the sneakers on the little girl’s feet as she tried to comprehend that this was her daughter even though she only remembered a toddler. She schooled her expression as Trixie leaned back.

“Dad said you don’t remember some things.”

Chloe’s panicked eyes leapt to Dan’s. He shook his head ever so slightly and tipped his chin in Lucifer’s direction. Chloe understood the silent message and sighed in relief. Dan had omitted the fact that Chloe couldn’t remember her daughter and only said that she didn’t remember her partner. 

Trixie watched her Mom’s face and then asked again, “So you really don’t remember Lucifer?”

Chloe attempted to make the young girl feel better, as she teased and smiled, “You mean like the Devil?”

Trixie didn’t smile back. 

Chloe let out a sigh and leaned back as she carefully rubbed the bandage on her temple, “No Trixie, I don’t remember him. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Mommy. You’ll get better soon.”

Dan stepped forward to stand beside the child, “Come on Trix, we need to let Mom rest.” He gave Chloe a concerned look, “I’ll keep Trixie at my place until your memory returns.”

She gave a quick nod, as she catalogued facts. Dan had his own place. Things between them obviously hadn’t gotten better during the years she couldn’t remember. They must have divorced.

Trixie walked toward the door as Dan gestured for Lucifer. He spoke quietly, “I think seeing Trixie four years older than Chloe remembers and seeing me from a time when things weren’t going well is too much of a strain. Can you stay with her? Watch out for her until she gets better?”

“Of course, Daniel. You have my word.”

Trixie smiled, “Bye, Lucifer.”

He acknowledge the child with a slight smile, “Don’t worry, Beatrice. I’ll make sure your Mother has everything she needs.”

Lucifer watched as the door closed behind the father and daughter before he turned and gave Chloe an uncertain smile. She looked so lost and all he wanted to do was hold her. But she didn’t remember him; didn’t remember all that was between them. Once again it seemed he had no choice but to stay and protect her without being with her. Some might see it as a selfless act, but Lucifer knew he owed it to her for all the upheaval he had caused in her life. 

Decision made, he thought about how to delay his return to Hell. He couldn’t ignore the demon rebellion. A response was required. Luckily, Mazikeen knew how to make a strong impression on disobedient demons. Much as he hated to ask, he knew he could send her back to begin the work of reining in Hell, while he spent a while longer on Earth. 

He sighed. “Well Detective, it seems I’m on call until you get your memories back.” He walked slowly toward her. “What can I do for you?”

She leaned back against her pillows carefully, and reached for her ice water. “Come sit next to the bed and talk to me. Tell me how you and I met and became partners.”

He grabbed the cheap recliner and pulled it close beside her. “All right. I’m the owner of a nightclub called Lux. One of my past employees was murdered right outside the club and I was a witness. You were the detective assigned to the case. We met when you came to Lux to question me.”

She tilted her head to the side, “Your name is Lucifer Morningstar. Is that a stage name or something?”

He huffed out a surprised laugh. “That’s exactly what you asked me when we first met.”

She smiled, her eyes lighting up with humor. “Well it is an unusual name. But it suits you.” Sudden curiosity made her ask, “Does there happen to be a Mrs. Morningstar?”

He grinned, wondering if something about Chloe’s head injury allowed his mojo to suddenly work on her. “No.”

She smiled again, as a tingle of awareness shot through her. Lucifer was a very handsome man, but so were half the men in L.A. She studied him, wondering what it was about him that drew her so intensely. His face was made up of strong planes and angles, his lips sinfully shaped, but his dark eyes were full of worry. She somehow knew his eyes should be full of fun, mischief and sensual heat. 

A flash of an image filled her mind. She saw herself tilt her head, and raise her lips to his. She saw him tentatively kiss her back, holding her gently. It was a sweet, promising kiss. 

Chloe shook herself back to the present moment to find that Lucifer had gotten out of the chair, and stood next to her. 

His fingers lightly held her arm as he gave her a concerned look, “Detective, are you all right?”

Chloe slowly lowered her eyes to where his fingers rubbed her arm. He wasn’t even aware that he was caressing her. There was obviously more to their relationship than just work partners. A shiver went through her as she looked into his eyes. “Yes. I’m all right. I think I had a flash of a memory.”

“Should I call the doctor?”

“No, he’s coming by in a few hours to check on me. Until then, can we please go on talking?”

He studied her pale face, “Of course, darl… I mean Detective. I’ll talk if you close your eyes and rest.”

She was already half asleep, “k, just promise not to leave me.”

His fingers tightened ever so slightly on her arm, wondering if she subconsciously remembered. “You have my word. I won’t leave you today.”

She was already asleep as he relaxed back into the chair and continued his softly spoken monologue, “So, you tried to question me and I started off by calling the police department corrupt. You got offended, suggested my balls must be impressively large and left. I didn’t understand it then, but there was something between us right from the start.” 

He thought about everything they had been through since that first meeting as he quietly watched her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learned something about myself. I absolutely can't write chapter by chapter and hope for the best. I've got to plot out the entire thing, working back and forth between older and newer chapters so that everything fits. This is how my process works. So, chapter 2 is up and I'm trying hard to get the rest of the story structure in place. I'll aim to get a chapter a week done, but no promises. Thanks for reading!

It was well past ten when Maze and Amenadiel arrived at Chloe’s hospital room. Maze glanced down the hall to make sure they weren’t seen as they quietly stepped into the private room. Lucifer acknowledged their entrance by giving them an impatient lift of his eyebrow before he glanced at Chloe’s face. Her features were relaxed and lovely. Satisfied that her sleep had not been disturbed, he stood and swiftly joined Maze and his brother near the door. 

“What took you so long?” 

Maze growled at him, “You think it’s easy to get through hospital security after visiting hours? Its one thing if you can just kill everybody as you go, but getting in without hurting anyone and without being noticed takes a bit more work.”

Amenadiel spoke softly but his annoyance was very clear, “Oh please. We’re late because we stopped for tacos. Maze was hungry.” He crossed his arms and focused on Lucifer, “So is Chloe doing all right?”

“It’s hard to say. The doctor is supposed to check on her very soon, but at this rate it may be morning before we see him. She’s lost her memory of the past four years.”

“That’s terrible. How did it happen?”

“She hit her head at my Penthouse.”

Amenadiel jumped to the wrong conclusion. He had seen the look on Chloe’s face when Lucifer commanded all the demons back to Hell, and he knew how his brother felt about her. They had waited so long to be together; it was understandable that they got carried away. Still, it seemed strange that Lucifer would lose control of his carnal desire and accidentally hurt Chloe. He tried to be accepting. “Ah, I see. You and Chloe were celebrating our victory at the Mayan a bit too roughly?”

Lucifer scowled, “Absolutely not. What do you take me for?”

“No offense meant, brother. But I imagine being with you might be a bit overwhelming for Chloe after she saw your full Devil form.”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake, she fainted and fell.”

His brother raised his eyebrows expectantly. “That’s what I mean, Luci. She was overwhelmed. I’m sure it had nothing to do with your technique.”

Lucifer threw up his hands, “I appreciate your odd show of support, but she didn’t faint because we had rough sex. We didn’t have sex at all.” He gave Amenadiel a condescending look, “But if we had, she would have fainted in pleasure with no damage done. My technique is just fine, thank you.”

“All right. I’m sorry. I’m sure it was just an accident. Luckily, she has all of us to help her.” Amenadiel’s heart-felt smile faded as he watched his brother’s face. “Doesn’t she?”

Lucifer looked away as he tried to find the best way to explain. “Yes. We will all help her, but in different ways.”

Maze tilted her head, “What do you mean, in different ways?”

“It’s complicated, but basically I’m going to stay with her until she recovers and you, Maze are going back to Hell to whip the rebellious demons into shape.”

Amenadiel frowned in alarm, “What are you talking about? You sent them all back. Everything is fine, isn’t it?”

Lucifer’s words were urgent. “No. Without me to enforce the rules, they will try to come to Earth again. I was going to leave earlier tonight, but then Chloe fell.”

His brother stared at him in disbelief, “You were going back without telling us? You were going to leave Chloe behind?” 

He lowered his eyes, “Yes. I must go back and rule. It’s the only way.” One hand pushed through his hair in agitation, “She was upset when I told her I had to leave and it’s my fault she got hurt. So until she is well again, my return to Hell will have to wait. Yet the demons must be punished immediately for disobeying my orders.”

Maze listened quietly, “He’s right. Amenadiel, you need to fly me down there right away.”

“You can’t mean that. Linda and Charlie need you here.”

Her angry eyes flashed in disagreement, “No. They need you. If any demons come back to Los Angeles before I straighten things out, you have to stop them.” 

She looked away. She really had no choice. As much as she had forged her own path on Earth, when it came to Lucifer’s command over Hell, she was bound to obey.

Amenadiel made a final plea, even though he recognized the stubborn look on her face. “Maze, you must know how much Linda cares for you. Please don’t do this.”

She grimaced, “I have to, and you have to stay here to protect Linda and Charlie while I’m gone.”

Lucifer stepped closer and whispered fiercely, “Stop arguing. Maze must go. I will give her my full backing.”

Amenadiel walked away in frustration. He took a moment to watch Chloe sleep.

Lucifer removed the black stone signet from his finger and pressed it into his demon’s hand, “Take my ring, Mazikeen. Hell will know you have my full authority.”

She slipped the ring into a zippered pocket of her vest. “Your full authority? I have the power to do whatever it takes to get the job done?”

“Yes. You’ve watched me rule from the beginning. You know exactly what must be done, but if you ever doubt your course of action, just ask yourself, what would Lucifer do?” 

“Right. So if I agree to go down there and get things whipped into shape, I don’t want to hear any complaints about how I do it.”

He gave her a cold smile, “Naturally not. I trust you to whip, beat, and flambe as needed. I’ll get there as soon as Chloe is well, but I can’t leave her right now.”

Maze studied him, “’Actually, it’s the perfect time to leave her. You said she doesn’t remember you.” Her eyes narrowed in disgust, “But that’s the problem, isn’t it? You can’t stand that. She needs to be completely in love with you and miserable, before you can go. After all, why should you be the only one to suffer?” She stepped closer as her anger increased, “Admit it, you want her to love you.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, “Correct, Mazikeen. I want her love. In fact, after everything we have been through, I demand it. She and I deserve to know that it was real even though there is no happy ending for us.” Frustrated, he tried to explain, “I want the one woman who loved me, not because of my power, but despite it, to remember me. Beyond that, you are wrong.” He met her eyes as he allowed her to see what he truly desired. “I want her to be well and safe and happy.”

Maze felt bitterness fill her. Once, long ago she had dreamed that Lucifer would grow to love her. It took many centuries to understand that she was a weapon, a toy and a distraction for him. He could love her as he loved a pet, or a place, or a fine wine, but he could never be in love with her because he owned her. She was his favorite toy, all but forgotten in the mass of humanity that was Los Angeles, and that made everything worse. Because even a soul-less puppet knew that no matter how long she was left alone, her master could pull her strings at any time. He would always use her; always control her when the need arose. While a flawed, weak, undeserving human woman held his heart. 

She took a deep breath as she shoved the old pain away. It was pointless to let it bother her, especially now that she understood Lucifer’s feelings for Chloe. Maze pictured Eve’s dark eyes alight with mischief and fun, her lithe body full of energy...

Suddenly tired, she gave up her attack, knowing she couldn’t change his mind, “Fine. You stay here and figure out your shit with Decker. I’ll go fix Hell.” She glared at Amenadiel and jerked her head toward the door. “Come on, I need a ride.”

Amenadiel quietly turned to follow. He stopped and looked sadly at his brother, “Call me when you know more about Chloe’s condition. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” He placed his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “I’ll fly Maze down immediately.” 

“Thank you, brother.”

After they left, Lucifer went back to Chloe’s bedside. He stared at her beautiful face as he thought about Maze’s words. Did he want Chloe to suffer? 

Maybe it would have been better if he had left her as soon as the ambulance arrived. He shook his head; the damage was done. 

He had given his word not to leave her and he would stay until she was well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is based strictly on the television show. Since little has been seen of Hell, I’ve made up a LOT. If you know the Vertigo comics, please don’t expect anything in my writing to match that world.

Hell looked the same as ever. Bleak. The charred remains of things left best unnamed, drifted down as ash. The sky was dreary and cloud covered. The endless metropolis of doors spread out to the horizon. 

Amenadiel shuddered in disgust as he landed in the deep shadow of a grey slate structure. It contained multiple levels of doors along a lesser-used path. He set Maze on her feet and folded away his wings. “Are you sure about this?”

She surveyed the scene and nodded, “Yep. Home sweet home.”

They walked toward the heart of the City where stone shot straight up to form a jagged tower. It was in no way a natural formation. Rather it seemed to be something created by a mad alchemist who managed to force stone into a sort of crystalline matrix that was held together by sheer will power. It rose past the point of impossible and ended in a platform just large enough to accommodate the throne of the King. 

They reached the base and stopped in silent, mutual agreement.

Amenadiel gently caught her upper arm and turned her to face him, “You know this is not your only home, right?”

She couldn’t hold his gaze, “I know. Tell Linda that Auntie Maze is going to keep Hell in check for Charlie.”

He reached for her other arm to pull her closer, but she stepped back, “No hugs in Hell. It’s bad for my image.”

He hesitated, “Okay, but at least let me escort you to the Fortress.”

She shook her head. “No. You need to leave me here. I can’t seize control with a mountain of an angel guarding me every step of the way. Your presence will not help my position.”

He smiled, “I see your point. All right, Mazikeen,” he made a small bow. “Go straighten out Hell.”

She watched as he spread his wings and ascended into the opening in the clouds. Once he was gone, she shifted her gaze up to the high throne. She reached out to touch the stone base that rose into the sky. “You will stay empty until he returns. I’m just here to keep order.” 

She turned and ran, eager to get on with her job. The easy two-mile run released some of her inner tension so that by the time she reached the stronghold, she was calm. She crossed the empty plaza, her boots clicking on the black marble. She walked quickly up the stairs to the long portico at the entry of the Fortress. Unlike the marble of the stairs and plaza, the black marble of the columns and walls of the building itself were shot through with delicate veins of silver. On the top landing, she went directly to a huge, metal disc, it’s oiled surface catching the dim light to reveal the beautiful carved runes that ran along it’s outer edge. It hung suspended within a silver stand. She lifted the large mallet from its hook on the stand and swung it, striking the disc three times. The gong rang out; it’s somber tone reaching the edges of the city. 

She knew it would take roughly an hour for all the Lilim to answer the summons and gather on the plaza. Maze decided to spend the time well. She immediately grabbed the first demon to walk past. “Where is the entry guard?” 

The demon stared at her as if she was insane. “Why post someone to guard an empty shell? The King of Hell is gone.”

She looked at him carefully, “You aren’t from the city. I don’t remember your face.”

He grinned and pushed back his long red hair to expose his skull, “No. I’m from west of the river. I came to gather news and found the Kingdom in disarray.”

“Luckily for you, I’m here to fix that and you’ve just been awarded the position of first guard.”

He gave her a doubtful glare, “And who is it that I guard?”

“Mazikeen of the Lilim. Lucifer’s enforcer.”

The demon dropped his eyes, “I’ve heard tales of you. Did he send you?”

“Yes. Now I’ve got things to do, so stand here and guard the entry. What’s your name?”

“Keejun.”

“Congratulations Keejun. We’ll discuss you job in more detail later, but for now keep an eye on the crowd that is about to arrive and don’t let anyone enter this building.”

The demon, being a natural follower, was honestly relieved to be given a job. “Thank you, Mazikeen of the Lilim.”

Maze gave a slight nod as she entered the only palace in Hell, the fortress of the fallen angel. She swiftly made her way to the Council Chamber and then on into Lucifer’s private rooms. All had been left in perfect order. It was Spartan, but the bed was decent, the sheets comfortable, and the silence absolute. She curled herself into an overstuffed chair and spent the hour in thought until her eyes came to rest on the intricate metal headboard of the bed. She grinned as she thought of the long, sensual days and nights spent in that bed with Lucifer. Thankfully that part of their relationship had occurred long after she realized he would never love her. And it had only lasted a short while before he grew restless in his desire for something new, something different. She too had moved on to others easily, as sex meant nothing more than exercise and physical pleasure for her. But her time in his bed had been very good. 

She brought her thoughts back to the present, stood and approached his bookcase. She reached for a book on the bottom shelf, flipped it open and retrieved one of her spare knives. She tucked it into the waistband of her pants in satisfaction. With a final look, she went back to the Council Chamber.

A familiar voice called to her “Maze!”

“Hello, Lembos.”

The regent of the Fortress looked past her, his ancient eyes searching, “Is he here?”

“No, he sent me ahead to put things in order.”

“About time.” He frowned, “No disrespect. Everything has been kept in readiness, so let me know if something is amiss.”

“Thank you. I’ll stay in his chambers.”

As she walked away, he nodded and called after her, “I heard the gong.”

“Yes. Things are about to get interesting.” 

She walked out of the Fortress to stand at the top of the steps and address the large crowd of demons assembled below her. “Lucifer, King of Hell, sent me to put things in order.” She spotted Dromos in the crowd and looked directly into his eyes, “To punish those who broke his command.”

The crowd seemed unsure whether to run, bow down, or fight. One demon stepped forward, “How do we know he sent you?”

Dromos decided to fan the embers of uncertainty as he shouted a follow-up question, “And why should we even listen. He cares nothing for Hell. He only wants to continue his fun.”

Maze ground her teeth in anger. “He cares that you possessed humans against his direct orders, Dromos.”

“Maybe he does, but he isn’t here.” He looked left and right, catching the eyes of those around him, “I don’t acknowledge your authority.”

The crowd stilled, waiting.

Maze reached into her jacket and carefully lifted out Lucifer’s ring. She held it between her thumb and forefinger, and raised it high for all to see. “I am here at his command and you will obey me.”

The majority of the crowd knelt down, some seemed undecided, and the remaining few looked angry. Dromos continued to stand. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he responded with a single word, “No.”

The entire courtyard went silent. No one dared move while they waited for Maze to react with a scream of rage. To the surprise of many, she held her temper. She slowly and carefully put the ring back into her jacket, and drew her knives. With a tilt of her head, she gave him a dangerous smile, “Is that a challenge?”

“Definitely.” He drew his own knives, as the crowd backed away from him leaving an open circular arena of space.

Maze walked down the stairs, eager to fight the demon that had tried to hurt Charlie. “You just made my day.” 

She ran down the last few steps, going on the offensive. Blade struck blade as they lunged and retreated, moving in a deadly dance. Dromos circled behind her, his blade scoring the back of her jacket, and barely missed the skin underneath. She twirled bringing up one booted foot to connect with his ribs. He fell back, but rolled into a crouch and leapt forward again. He barreled into her, taking them both down, but she managed to bring up her legs as she fell. She flipped him over her head. They both stood, circling each other and breathing hard. Dromos saw an opening and lunged forward ready to gut Maze. She reacted instinctively. Her body sidestepped his knife stroke, while at the same time; she carved one of her knives down his left arm. The wound was deep as layers of skin and muscle separated leaving a deep trough. He fell to his knees gripping the wound with his opposite hand to try and stem the blood. She stood over him victorious. He raised his hate-filled eyes to her, but immediately shifted his gaze to something behind her. Instantly she twirled and dropped, as she thrust both her knives up into the torso of the demon behind her.

Squee stood frozen, his arms outstretched. He dropped the knives he meant to plunge into Maze’s back. His shocked face looked down at his own bloody tunic as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

The crowd broke into wild cheers and surged forward. Unnoticed, Dromos stumbled away.

Maze waited a moment for the noise to die down, “Anybody else?” She turned in a slow circle, her eyes judging the crowd. 

Most lowered their eyes in submission while the rest watched her hopefully. 

She put her knives away. “Good. Now are there any among you who worked on Lucifer’s security team?”

A few voices spoke up as demons began to step forward, “Here!” “I was.” “Yes.”

Soon there were a dozen men and women gathered around her. Maze pointed out a few she remembered, “You five; I need you to round up all the demons who possessed human bodies. Bring them to me, alive. The one who brings me Dromos will be doubly rewarded.” She turned to the others. “The rest of you take up stations in the Fortress. I’ll be working from the Council Chambers.”

Satisfied with her actions, she turned to address the lingering crowd. “Lucifer is not pleased that his ban on possession was ignored. I am here to remind those who disobeyed what happens when he is defied.” 

She waited, and watched as the crowd murmured and shifted. She noted that several demons turned and ran. Her newly appointed hunters noticed and immediately pursued them. They would track them down along with all the others. 

She brought her attention back to the crowd, “After punishment is complete, I will begin to visit all regions of Hell to see for myself who has been lax while the King is elsewhere. I suggest you all get back to work.”

The crowd melted quickly away.

Maze left Squee’s body where it lay. 

She briskly jogged up the stairs to stride toward the entry where Keejun stood at attention. She spoke as she passed him “It’s a good start.”

Her guard kept his eyes fixed straight ahead. He made no move. Only the slight upward curl of his lip indicated that he heard and agreed.

The King had been gone too long, leaving the Lilim and lesser demons without direction. For the first time in a very long time, Hell had a strong leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the hospital, Chloe woke up when the doctor knocked on her door and walked in. Lucifer roused himself from his thoughts and stood to face the man. 

The doctor took one look at the disheveled hair and suit and asked, “Are you the boyfriend?” 

Lucifer’s patience reached its limit as he snapped, “What difference does that make?”

The doctor took no offense. He answered mildly. “I can’t have you in here while I examine her, if you aren’t closely associated.”

Lucifer relaxed and nodded in understanding, “Oh well, yes. Then I’m the boyfriend.” 

Chloe frowned at his answer, as a thought popped into her head, he doesn’t lie.

The doctor drew her attention, “Ms. Decker, how are you feeling?”

“Better. But I keep trying to remember what happened. They said it’s 2020 and I can’t remember the last four years. It’s making me pretty anxious. Why can’t I remember?”

“Try to be calm. I know it’s frightening, but you need to take things slowly. Allow your memories to come back at their own pace. Sometimes it’s a matter of physical damage that needs to heal and sometimes there is an emotional component to the trauma that brought on the memory loss. Your brain may not want to remember.” 

The doctor turned to Lucifer, “Has there been anything emotionally traumatic going on in her life?”

Lucifer looked away as he answered the question with a truthful, yet massive understatement. “She’s had to deal with a lot of change lately.” 

With a nod the doctor accepted the vague answer and looked back at Chloe, “Don’t try to force anything. If an image or a scene pops into your head, try to flow along with it. You may not be able to hang on to the images, but they will come to you again. If it is emotional trauma, you will need to let your mind work through it and eventually everything will fall back into place.”

She leaned forward, “So, I will definitely remember?”

The doctor nodded, “The odds are in your favor.”

Lucifer bristled at the answer. “Doctor, what exactly are those odds?”

“Um, roughly an 85% chance of full recovery.”

“And if she’s in the other 15%?”

“Well, she will get some recovery. The next month or two will give us a better idea.”

Chloe stiffened, “Isn’t there anything we can do to speed up the process?”

The doctor frowned, “It’s really better to let your brain heal at it’s own pace, but having Lucifer around should jog your memories. Spend time together. Go to places that were familiar to you both.”

“Right, I’ll be her shadow, Doctor. Now when can I take her home?” 

The doctor thought about it as he looked through his notes. He smiled as he offered good news, “I can release her in the morning as long as you will be with her.” 

Lucifer beamed a smile at the Detective, “Splendid.”

The doctor scribbled more notes on the chart and left. 

Chloe gave him a worried look, “Lucifer, you don’t really have to stay with me. You must have other things to do.”

“There is literally nothing on Earth that I need to do, other than watch over you, Detective. I won’t leave you alone.” He dropped his eyes and turned away as sadness and guilt tore through him. He silently added, not yet, anyway. 

He gave her a half-hearted smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Now why don’t you try to go back to sleep.”

She stuck out her chin, her blue eyes pleading, “I don’t want to. My dreams are strange.”

He rearranged the pillows behind her back and immediately sought to ease her worry. “All right. What shall we do until morning?”

Chloe settled back, much more comfortable because of his thoughtfulness. She inhaled on a sigh and immediately became aware of the clean, spicy sent of man, flannel and cologne. She loved that smell. 

Her eyes jerked to his face as she realized he had asked her a question... what shall we do? His words had been innocent. So why did she suddenly imagine twisted sheets, long kisses and hot skin? She flushed and stammered, “Um, well...”

He smirked, delighted with the pink tint on her cheeks and downcast eyes, “Oh, naughty Detective, whatever did you just imagine?” He leaned closer, intensely curious about this new, less cautious woman before him.

Chloe felt a strange change in the air around her, a vibration of sensual energy so strong that she felt compelled to speak her mind. She blurted out, “I was imagining you in this bed with me!” She clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at him in wide-eyed surprise.

Lucifer drew back, completely shocked. “Oh.” He gave her a considering look, “Detective, I need to try something.”

She lowered her hand away from her face, trusting him, “Okay.”

He leaned in even closer, his eyes capturing hers. “What is it you truly desire?”

She felt the strange demand deep in her soul, but this time she was ready for it. She cocked her head, and declined to humiliate herself any further. “That’s kind of a personal question and I think I’ve already made enough of a fool out of myself. Can we please just talk some more?”

He blinked and sat back, relieved, “I think that’s a good idea.”

She looked away as she tried to calm down, “So, you told me how we met, but how did you become my partner?”

He smiled, “I didn’t trust the police department to solve my friend’s murder, so I started to investigate on my own. We began to run into each other as we each followed our own leads.”

She frowned, thinking about his words. “I know I wouldn’t have been happy about you playing amateur sleuth. Why didn’t I arrest you?”

He smiled as he recalled the look on her face when he dangled the open handcuffs in front of her. “Oh, you tried. But I’m very good with locks. Your handcuffs wouldn’t work on me.”

“So you’re an escape artist.”

“In a manner of speaking. But I convinced you to let me tag along and together we solved the case.”

“I wish I could remember. I’ve haven’t had anyone to work with since Malcolm was shot and went into a coma.”

Lucifer rambled on without thinking. “Yes, well, he came out of that coma and caused quite a bit of trouble. Killed a man, kidnapped Trixie; but that’s all done. Malcolm is dead.”

The words triggered pieces of scenes. She told Trixie to hide, terrified for her child. She could see herself, gun aimed, as she fired over and over. Malcolm went down, sliding onto the floor and he did not get back up. She saw Trixie safe in her arms. Lucifer was there. But something wasn’t right. Her memory showed her a different scene - Lucifer on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. She shook the vision away. Distressed, she caught Lucifer’s sleeve. “You were hurt. Bleeding. Oh God, you were dead.”

She pulled him to her and held on tight.

He accepted the hug, and his hands automatically ran up her back where the hospital gown was open. His touch left a tingling wake of sensation on her skin. She shivered and he instantly stilled, his emotions a jumbled mess. 

He wanted to touch her, craved more of her reactions; but it felt wrong. He changed his hold on her to a light, comforting pat. “It’s all right. Chloe, it’s all right.”

She drew back slowly, confused by how much she wanted to be in his arms. She released him, as an overwhelming sense of sadness crept into her heart, “I’m sorry. I just got some images that don’t make sense. Nobody can lose that much blood and live. I think I should try to sleep again.” She curled on her side with her back to him, and pulled the thin hospital blanket up around her shoulder to hide from all the feelings she didn’t understand.

Lucifer watched her. Her memories were already coming back and with them a lot of emotions. He might be back in Hell much sooner than he thought. With a sickening feeling he realized that Maze was right. Chloe was going through a tremendous amount of pain, and her reward upon remembering would be another tearful goodbye. 

That wouldn’t do. There had to be a way to make the ending easier, perhaps if she learned the truth? He could tell her before her memories came back, and guide her away from loving him. She would see their relationship wasn’t practical; that it couldn’t last. He might even be able to convince himself.

This time he would do things right and set her free. It was the best he could do for her. He leaned back in the recliner and closed his eyes. In the morning, he would take her to her apartment and carefully begin the process of showing her the truth. 

After all, one of them in Hell really was quite enough.


	5. Chapter 5

It took hours to get Chloe released from the hospital but Lucifer kept her entertained by making clever, snarky comments about the state of daytime television until he found an old episode of Bones to watch. Eventually all the paperwork was complete and he went outside to get his car. 

Chloe was wheeled out the front entrance to find Lucifer smoking next to a sleek, black convertible. She studied both in appreciation.

He quickly put out his cigarette and helped her into the passenger seat. “Don’t worry Detective, we only have a short distance to go and I’ll drive even slower than you normally do.”

She looked at him in surprise. “I’m a slow driver? Wow. It makes sense though. I remember I did get a lot more careful after Trixie was born, and I guess it became a habit.” She ran one hand lovingly along the dash, “when I was younger, I loved fast cars and fast driving.” 

He smiled, “How surprising. As a gesture to your hidden wild nature, I’ll do five over the limit, but no more.”

She laughed as he pulled carefully away from the hospital.

The drive was pleasant and Chloe remembered some of the older buildings and businesses they passed. As Lucifer began to slow down, she studied the apartment complex that seemed to be their destination. Chloe didn’t remember it at all. They were in an older part of town. It was safe and clean, but with the patina of age. The units looked well kept and the landscaping was tasteful if a bit sparse. Children’s bicycles were kept lined up on patios rather than left strewn across the lawn and parents watched as their small ones played. Her inner cop was satisfied with the neighborhood.

Chloe took it all in while Lucifer parked the black corvette and came around to open her door. She smiled as he offered his arm and led her to the building. 

Lucifer carefully guided her to the sidewalk, as he watched for any hazards in their path. His forward motion was stopped by a very small, very old woman. She peered up at him through her thick glasses. “Good morning, Lucifer. Good morning, Chloe.”

He smiled at her, “Good morning, Mrs. Snelland. You are looking lovely.”

She let out a pleased laugh as she patted her white hair, “Oh go on with you.” She turned to Chloe, “Dear, you really should snap this one up. Such a wonderful man!”

Chloe froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. The woman obviously knew her, so even though she had no recall of this neighbor, she went along with the small talk. “Yes, he certainly is.”

The elderly woman let out a small squeak as she noticed the bandage on Chloe’s temple, “Oh, you’ve been hurt. I know you say you are careful in your police work, but you’ve used up more lives than a cat! Thank goodness Lucifer is looking after you.”

Lucifer steered Chloe around the woman, “What are partners for, if not to look out for each other? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she rests.”

The woman smiled, “Of course you will. You remind me of my Timothy. The dear man always took such wonderful care of me. I miss him every day.” 

Lucifer stopped, his face soft and sincere, “You will see him again.”

The old woman grinned, “I know I will. I can practically see him waiting at the gates of Heaven ready to take my hand.” She made a shooing motion, “Now take her inside, Lucifer.”

Chloe gave him a sideways glance as he continued toward the apartment, “That was really sweet.”

He gave her an astonished look, “I don’t do sweet.”

Without another word, he led her to the porch and turned the doorknob. It opened immediately.

She stared, “Please tell me I keep my door locked.”

He glanced at her in reassurance, “Oh you do. But as I mentioned last night, locks aren’t an issue for me.”

She studied the doorknob and locking mechanism carefully before she closed the door. “So this is where I live with Trixie?” She wandered through the living area, feeling terribly uncomfortable. Nothing was familiar. She entered the kitchen, curious about all the papers that covered the refrigerator. There were business cards and emergency numbers but most of the surface was adorned with colorful drawings. She tapped one of a stick figure with horns and a tail. There was another with wings and a halo. She laughed, “Looks like Trixie and I have joked about your name. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Being the Devil, I’ve had much worse things drawn and written about me.”

He came up behind her to view the pictures, “She’s taken a lot of creative license with the tail and horns, but she does have a certain style. I like the newer one better.” He pointed out a drawing lower down that showed a muscled superhero with a ‘D’ on his chest and long white wings.

“I bet.” Chloe ignored his silly comment about being the devil and snorted with laughter as she turned to smile at him. He stood very close behind her which meant she had to tip her chin up to meet his eyes. Chloe’s smile faded as she once again felt the pull of attraction between them. Her eyes dropped to his lips.

Lucifer noticed and became very focused on her face. He studied her eyes and lips as he stepped even closer. He heard the echo of her sweet words in his head, _I love you. I love you._ Desire flickered in his veins and the urge to taste her when there weren’t any tears on her face was overwhelming. His heart refused to stay hidden. Protective barriers collapsed, and his feelings crystalized into one word, “Chloe.” He tipped his head down as she closed her eyes. His lips whispered across hers gently, but before she could even register the sweet pleasure, he abruptly pulled her to him and kissed her as she had never been kissed before. The passionate slide of his lips as he feasted on hers, made her pulse leap in excitement. She willingly slid into the whirlwind of heat, only to feel the storm intensify on his sigh of need. The sound brought tears to her eyes. In that moment, her missing memories didn’t matter. This man felt like home. She pressed further into his hold, seeking more of him, even as he pulled back. His breath was warm on her face, when he abruptly stepped away. 

Chloe opened her eyes in confusion.

He turned his back to her, ran his trembling fingers across his jaw and berated himself for his lack of control. He walked toward the bedroom as he spoke carefully, “I apologize. That was inexcusable. The very last thing you need with a head wound is an elevated heart rate.” He offered a small self-mocking smile and finally looked at her, his eyes shuttered and concerned. “I think you need to rest. Your bed is through here.”

She frowned, unsure what had just happened. She walked past him in a huff, “Okay, fine.”

He didn’t follow her, but offered an excuse. “I’ll be right there. I want to get you a glass of water.” He walked into the kitchen and took a steadying breath. His body was aroused; his demand that it calm down ignored. Knowing she loved him made it a thousand times more difficult to keep his hands off her. Her enthusiastic response to his kiss would tempt a saint, and Lucifer was no saint. Her next words didn’t help. 

She called back to him; “I need a shower before I get back into bed.”

He braced himself, and forced his thoughts away from Chloe naked. He cleared his throat and carefully reminded her, “ The doctor said you must have someone with you.”

She walked back into the kitchen, “I know, but I still need to get rinsed off.”

He opened his mouth, on the verge of refusing.

She hurried to bargain with him, “Look. I’ll make you a deal.”

Suddenly intrigued, he grinned, “Oh, you remember my specialty!”

“A Deal with the Devil? Ha, ha.” She rolled her eyes, “Now as I was saying, I do need a shower and I’m willing to follow doctor’s orders. So for safety’s sake, you can stand in the bathroom if you promise to turn your back while I get in and out.”

“Of course, Detective. I promise not to peek, but I have already seen you naked.”

Chloe’s mind worked the clues. Passion beyond belief, the feeling of familiarity, his constant concern for her. “You’ve seen…”

“Most definitely. But don’t worry. You’ve seen me naked too.”

“Okay!” She dropped her eyes and wrung her hands together nervously. “Anything else I should know about what we’ve been up to in this place?”

Her nervousness helped him put aside his own desires and settle into their normal banter. “Nothing much. You’ve fed me a grilled Hawaiian bread with egg, we’ve talked over many a case together, and had a game night with Beatrice.”

He led her to the bathroom and then turned on the shower, working with the water until the temperature was perfect. He turned to study the door, determined to be a perfect gentleman. “All right, Detective. You can get undressed now.”

Chloe watched him for a moment. When it became obvious that he would keep his promise, she carefully removed her shirt, dropped her slacks and let her panties slide to the floor. She stepped into the warm water. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Wonderful, just don’t make any sudden moves in there.”

She carefully reached for the shampoo, “I’ll just wash my hair and get out.”

Lucifer glanced at the curtain, noting the shadow of her body. He shifted again and wished he had a drink or a cigarette to distract him. Images of her beautiful, wet skin took hold of his imagination. “Doing all right in there?”

“Yes, almost done.” She tipped back her head and rinsed all the shampoo out of her hair, careful to avoid the covered stitches on her temple. But when she reached down to shut off the water, the world tilted “Oh!”

Lucifer saw her topple toward the curtain as she lost her balance. He moved with incredible speed to rip open the curtain and catch her in his arms. “I’ve got you.” 

Chloe found her wet body held securely against Lucifer’s suit-covered chest. She waited for the world to stop spinning, focused on his face and turned bright pink in embarrassment. “Thank you, but I’m getting you all wet.”

His eyes traveled down to where her breasts where pressed against his suit and reflexively clenched his fingers into the slick flesh of her thigh. He chuckled low and sexy, “That should be my line, Detective.” He quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around her and lifted her into his arms. Suddenly all business, he carried her to her room. “Now let’s get you into bed.”

She curled her fingers into his damp shirt, “Why do I have the feeling its not the first time you’ve suggested that to me.”

He tipped his face down to her, amused. “Quite right.”

She ducked her head, tucking it against his neck, “Lucifer, are we lovers?”

She felt his arms band around her as he tensed, “No darling, but it’s not for lack of trying.”

Without pretense, she spoke her mind. “I can’t imagine that you would have to try very hard.” She was having a difficult time understanding their relationship. The chemistry was there in spades. Something didn’t add up…

Lucifer took a deep breath, amazed that she was flirting with him. “Careful, Detective. You are playing with fire.” 

He laid her down gently and help settled her under the covers of her bed.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, “I’m sorry. I just thought there was something between us. I mean that kiss was...” She stopped, feeling like a fool. “You know what. Never mind. Seems like I crossed a line.”

He ran his fingers along her cheek, “You didn’t. I merely meant that you affect me. Strongly. I don’t want you to go down a path you might regret. As to your intuition, yes, you are correct. There is definitely something between us, but things have always gotten in the way. We’ve never ‘sealed the deal’ so to speak.”

Chloe frowned, wondering how she could work with this man for so many years, feel the heat and not do anything about it. She cocked her head, “But is that something you would like?”

He looked down at the outline of her body under the blanket, acutely aware that she was naked and felt raw desire run down his spine like a bolt of electricity. His Detective was innocently asking for a trip to pound town and he definitely wanted to oblige her. Finally he answered truthfully. “Yes, but not without your informed consent. There have been good reasons why we are not lovers, Chloe. At first I wanted to protect myself, and then I wanted to protect you. When it seemed things could move forward, you learned something about me that scared you.” He frowned at the memory. “And I learned something about you that hurt me. We are very different in many ways, yet drawn together. So even though it is the truth that I would like to take you to bed, I won’t take advantage of you. You can’t know what you truly want until you remember and know all of me.” 

Chloe watched his face as all the conflicting emotions rushed out of him. She catalogued them all. Desire, regret, pain, devotion, sadness, and she very much suspected, love. His ability to put aside his own wants for her well being told her everything she needed to know about the kind of man he was. It was odd that Lucifer didn’t recognize his own best qualities. She looked deep into his eyes, “I’m sorry that you were hurt. It’s just so frustrating. I can’t put the pieces together. I feel completely comfortable around you, like I belong with you and there’s this banked fire inside me that keeps threatening to ignite. I get flashes of kissing you, and images of you looking at me. But I also see glowing eyes and scenes from something like a zombie movie.” She laughed. “I dreamed about white wings last night. It’s mega-confusing.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “I’m sorry darling. Just remember to let it all come back in it’s own time and, no matter what you see, I will never harm you.”

Her organized mind wondered why he felt the need to assure her of that fact. She leaned forward, careful to keep the sheet over her breasts as she brushed his cheek with her lips in a short, sweet kiss. “I know that much.” She smiled at him as she settled back on her pillows.

Lucifer sat by the bed, thrilled by her show of affection but concerned that she was falling in love again with just certain parts of him. Despite his worry, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for her hand to twine his fingers with hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone reading, from everywhere in the world is staying home/staying safe. My fluffy/angst-ridden story exists in a world without a pandemic. I hope reading it brings you a few moments of rest from whatever is happening in your life.

What is the correct response to being kissed in the kitchen and then carried from the bathroom wet and naked to your bed by a stranger? That was the question that ran through Chloe’s mind as she lay with closed eyes, and waited for the dizziness to pass. The whole thing was beyond bizarre. 

She didn’t remember a single thing about Lucifer Morningstar. Yet all the evidence pointed to him being a very good man. Dan (also known as the jerk) and her now much older daughter had been completely comfortable leaving her with him. 

Lucifer had taken charge and taken care of her from the moment she opened her eyes after the accident. He was sexy and attentive and refreshingly direct in his take on life. His stories of how they met were sincere and factual in her opinion. Chloe really liked him and moreover she was attracted to him on a deep, almost chemical level. 

She shifted carefully and was reminded that Lucifer was still gently holding her hand. That fact alone confounded her, given that she didn’t know him. She corrected herself, she didn’t remember him, but some part of her did know him. Perhaps her heart instinctively recalled whatever was between them and allowed the huge amount of trust she gave without thought. 

Her connection to him felt natural and since no one else had rushed to her side to care for her, she decided to accept the situation. She would rein in her physical attraction to him and get on with the business of healing so that her memory would return. Feeling secure in her logic, she opened her eyes and carefully pulled her hand away from his with a gentle smile.

He watched her intently, waiting on her whim.

She tapped his wrist lightly, “So tell me more about what you do when you aren’t rescuing me.”

He sat back in the bedside chair and crossed his legs. Her question was a perfect opportunity to tell her about the other side of his life. He leaned forward, only to catch the expectant, supportive look in her eyes. He decided she wasn’t ready for the truth. He sat back and gave her a partial truth. “I told you in the hospital that I own the nightclub called Lux. Taking care of the business details of that operation keeps me rather busy plus I often sing and play piano there as well.”

She grinned, “Wow, that sounds fun. I like 90’s music. What kind of music do you like?”

“My love of music runs toward eclectic. Music is such a basic human expression that goes back to the beginning of your history. My interest runs from tribal stories told in song, to classical composers, jazz, rock and roll, and even things being written right now.”

She nodded, “I can see how much music means to you. Sing something for me?”

He sat up straight and went with the first thing that popped into his mind. He kept his eyes on hers and gave her a cheeky grin that made her heart beat like a drum as he sang, “Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul. Just like a fool would do, madly…” He trailed off as he noticed her unfocused eyes. “Are you all right?”

She gave her head a shake and looked at him, “Yeah. I just remembered sitting next to you at a piano.”

He smiled fondly, “Yes, you’ve done that a time or two.”

“Sounds nice.” She shifted anxiously and decided it was time to get out of bed. “Now, please go do something while I get dressed.”

He gave her a worried look, “what if you fall?”

“I’ll hold onto the bed, and the dresser. I just have to move a little.”

“All right. I’ll be in the kitchen. Just yell if you need me.”

Chloe waited until she heard him opening cabinets in the kitchen to get up. She searched through drawers and found clean underwear and comfortable clothes. After she dressed, she continued to go through each drawer. It felt like she was searching a stranger’s house. Most of the drawers held neatly stacked clothes but beneath the pajamas she found a necklace. It was a strange chunk of metal. She studied it closer. It was a used bullet. Not understanding why she would have such a thing, she shrugged and put it on.

She briefly went through her closet, where her biggest discovery was that she owned tons of brown, boring shoes. Yet in the very back of her closet were a pair of sexy boots and a few sets of stiletto heels. She smiled, happy that she still had a bit fun in her spirit.

Finally, she checked the bedside dresser. There were lots of her daughter’s drawings stored in a box, ranging from early crayon scribbles through more accomplished pictures of cats, dogs, flowers and angels. In the very bottom, she found a photo of Lucifer. She giggled. He was lying back on a bed, shirtless with a dog cuddled in his arms. Obviously, since she kept it hidden, she didn’t want anyone to know she liked the photograph. She put the picture back, carefully closed the box and placed it inside the drawer where she found it.

The smell of caramelized onion drifted into the room and made her realize how hungry she was. She walked to the kitchen just as Lucifer added sliced mushrooms to a sauté pan. “What are you making?”

He glanced at her as he poured hot cooked pasta into a colander. “I thought a pasta salad with some shrimp might tempt you.”

“That sounds amazing.” She sat at the bar and watched him. “So, do you live far from here?”

“No. My home is the penthouse above Lux.”

“Sounds convenient.”

Lucifer saw a second chance to change Chloe’s opinion of him. He forced himself to go through with it for her sake. He put on his playboy mask, and revealed the world he chose to inhabit when she wasn’t around. He let his self-hatred have free reign as he answered, “Oh, it is. Lux is always full of beautiful people, and every one of them is attracted to me. It’s easy to pick the most exciting and let them come upstairs. There are always so many different desires to fulfill.”

Chloe tipped her head. His words didn’t fit into the character profile she had built in her mind. Appalled, she whispered, “You invite people up for what, sex?”

He took a deep breath, and pasted a smirk on his lips as he abruptly exposed his life to her. “Oh, I don’t have to invite them. They just come, and come, and come.” He raised his eyebrow to underscore the obvious play on words. “I’m the Devil, darling. I bring out people’s hidden desires and I have a certain sensual appeal that draws most people to me. Women and men find their way to my bed for lots of meaningless sex, often in the form of orgies. I do an inordinate amount of drugs and drink constantly, because nothing can harm me; well almost nothing. When I’m on earth, it’s always a party to me.” 

He smiled sharply, but the emptiness inside threatened to swallow him whole as he watched her opinion of him change for the worse. Perversely satisfied, he continued to smile as he studied her shocked expression. Only his eyes revealed his pain.

Alarm bells went off in her head as she noticed the tormented sincerity in his eyes. _He’s a nut-job and apparently an addict. He actually believes he’s the Devil_. Now she understood why she hadn’t slept with him. And yet something deep within her insisted the horrible things he said to describe his life weren’t important. There was so much more to him. If he was insane or the shallow playboy he claimed himself to be, he wouldn’t be in her life. There were huge missing pieces to the puzzle that was Lucifer Morningstar. It didn’t make sense. She took a deep breath and tried to get more information. “So you think you are the actual Devil and everything is fun and games. But you work with me and help me even though we aren’t lovers. Why?”

He replied in frustration, “I _am_ the Devil and I work with you because I like it.”

She sighed and changed tactics. She lifted up the necklace she put on earlier, “Do you happen to know what this is?” 

His eyes flicked to it, and then away as his heart began to pound. He was astonished that she still had it. His eyes locked on her curious face. “I gave that to you as a memento of the time you shot me in the leg with that very bullet. I was invulnerable until I met you.” 

He went back to assembling their lunch so that he didn’t have to look into her eyes, “It was an offer of friendship and a reminder that you can hurt me.” 

Chloe saw the scene in her mind; Lucifer staring at his bloody hand, _I’m bleeding! What is happening to me?_ She closed her eyes and tried to slow the panic as her heart rate climbed. 

He set the lunch plates down in front of her and studied her pale skin. He realized he was pushing her too hard. He spoke calmly, “Breathe, Detective. Everything is all right.” 

She giggled a bit hysterically, “Of course it is. I work with the Devil. I can’t remember the past four years and I own tons of ugly brown shoes that make me the most boring, sensible person alive.” 

“You are not boring and I won’t harm you.” He looked away, “I simply want you to understand that I’m not the best candidate for a long-term, stable relationship.” 

Chloe latched on to the last part of his sentence. He was warning her off. He just wanted sex… She puzzled over it. If that was the case, he could have had her already. She rubbed her temple as a throbbing headache began to form. It didn’t add up. The emotions she sensed when he kissed her felt like… something else. 

Lucifer noticed her pained expression and tried to make amends. “Enough questions and worries for now. Just eat and I’ll put on Casa Blanca. Nothing like Bogart outsmarting Nazis to take your mind off your troubles.” 

Chloe nodded, in silent agreement. She set aside her questions, but organized her thoughts. Heaven and Hell didn’t exist. The whole Devil thing must be Lucifer’s way of dealing with life. After all, an invulnerable, powerful, sex-god didn’t have to feel any emotions. Yet he felt emotions with her, making it possible for her to hurt him. 

She was only somewhat satisfied with her assessment, until another piece of data fell into place. Lucifer not only cooked an incredible lunch without being asked, but he also knew Casa Blanca was her favorite movie. He was taking care of her. Damaged or not, he was an amazing man and she would give him the benefit of the doubt. She picked up their plates of food and calmly joined him on the couch. 

After the movie, Chloe’s curiosity perked up again. She turned to Lucifer, “So, we’ve established that you and I never managed to have a relationship. Do we have other romantic partners?” 

He squirmed, “That’s a bit difficult to answer. I’ve slept with half of L.A., but that was just sex. I was married to a Las Vegas entertainer for a few weeks, and I had a relationship with an old girlfriend who showed up while you and I were fighting.” He crossed his legs; “You nearly got back together with your douche of an ex-husband and then later had a relationship with the prescinct captain and got engaged, but broke it off when you came to your senses.” 

With a jolt, Chloe remembered the ring on her finger. She could see herself as she nervously twirled the band and faced her feelings. This is all about Lucifer. He’s the reason I said yes and the reason I said no. She brought her thoughts back to the present and gave him a sideway glances, “I think I broke off the engagement for you.” 

Lucifer jerked his head toward her and stared in stunned amazement, “You what?” He searched her eyes, “I never knew.” 

She shook her head as she offered a small smile, “Our relationship sounds like a soap opera or a greek tragedy.” 

He gave a small huff of a laugh and mumbled under his breath, “More like a Celestial rom-com.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Two months passed in Hell while Lucifer spent his first days with Chloe. Maze had no real sense of the time differential and she was too busy to care. 

She left her rooms to begin another day, just as Lembos walked by. 

He tipped his head in acknowledgement, “Mazikeen.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Is all well within the Fortress?”

“Yes, and it will remain so as long as I exist.”

She nodded, “Yeah, I know. But tell me something I don’t know.”

He stepped closer and lowered his voice. “Poison was placed in your food last night. I lost a taster, but the female responsible was caught. She apparently had some allegiance to Squee.”

“What happened to her?”

He looked away, “I took the liberty of feeding her the meal she so carefully prepared for you.”

Maze almost said well done, but stopped herself just in time. Life with humans had given her a few bad habits such as praise. In Hell, praise was only used with sexual partners or to gain personal support. There was no place for praise at the level she now held. As Lucifer’s authorized leader of Hell, such a thing would be seen as weakness. She stared at him as the barest of smiles touched her lips, “Time to get back to work.”

He shook his head, “First, tell me something I don’t know.”

She gave him a sideways glance, “Fine. Dromos is still missing, but all the demons that followed him to Earth have been captured.” She turned to walk away, “I’m going to deal with them now.” 

Lembos watched her stride toward the steps to the lower levels and mumbled, “Poor bastards.”

Fourteen demons hung limply from the various lines Maze had installed in the rafters of the torture chamber. Each line traveled up from the bodies and disappeared high over-head into a monstrous series of pulleys and machinery. None could move of their own will, thanks to the nerve blocks that cut off all the commands of their minds to the musculature of their bodies. Demons with controllers stood about the room, randomly moving the lines attached to their victim’s heads, arms, hands, legs and feet. There were many other chambers filled with demons being punished in exactly the same way. 

Maze watched her living marionettes. “The bodies you possessed were purposely emptied of their souls. You murdered humans so that you could use their flesh. Those bodies weren’t yours to take and abuse.”

She looked at the controllers, “Raise their heads toward me.”

All the lines tensed and moved until the demons’ heads were pulled up from their limp position against their chests and turned so that they could see her. 

She leaned against the wall and studied the defiant reaction in their eyes as she spoke, “Your bodies are now being used without your consent, without your will.”

Maze nodded at the loyal demons administering the punishment. Immediately the lines were drawn tight, forcing motion. Some of the strung up demons were put into positions of prayer, as if in worship to a being their King deplored. Others were made to crawl or lay prostrate on the floor with arms and hands outstretched as if to beg for mercy. Still others were left in a standing position so that the word ‘forbidden’ could be carved into a spot high on their thigh as a private reminder of their crimes. The paralyzed demons were puppets to the degrading whims of those who controlled them. 

Maze watched carefully and waited until every strung-up demon’s eyes reflected relief at what seemed to be a light punishment. Only then did she lower her voice to a growl and deliver the final blow, “Being treated as puppets will show you what it is like to have your body possessed, but that is not enough. You must understand what you took from the souls within the shells… You will experience the brightest moments of human love; only to have it ripped away from you.” 

She nodded and the mental Hell Loops started. The guilty demons became those they had possessed. They lived scenes of that person’s love - with a partner, a child, a pet or a parent, and then in the moment of death they felt the sadness and regret of the soul before it moved on. However, the demons were not able to move on. Stuck in their loops, the moment of sorrow, as life and love ended, extended into infinity.

The room filled with tortured screams.

Maze kept her face emotionless. She was the judge and jury. “Remember this and never possess a human body again. A second offense will mean death.” 

She pushed away from the wall and walked toward the door as she spoke to those administering the punishment, “Keep going until I return. I will offer them a choice at that time.”

She stepped into a corridor, away from the foot traffic and took a long, deep breath. This particular torture bothered her. The humiliation combined with human emotion was a severe punishment for demons. 

She knew from personal experience how overwhelming human emotion could be, but that wasn’t what set her on edge. She decided the living marionettes struck a nerve because she often thought of herself as Lucifer’s puppet. She stood straighter as the truth unfolded in her mind. Puppets were never given a choice. Lucifer might be self-centered and sometimes thoughtless, he might refuse her requests, but at the same time, he abided by her decisions. Because no matter what he asked of her, or how angry he got, he would never actually force her if she refused. He never took away her right to decide. 

If she danced to his tune, it was because she chose to. If she walked away, that was her choice too.

Lucifer gave her free will. She made the decision to come to Hell, not because he commanded it, but because he trusted her to do it. He trusted her to protect the human tribe they had built in Los Angeles. 

Satisfied, she walked back to the Council Chambers with a feeling of freedom in her heart.

Meanwhile, at the very edge of Lucifer’s kingdom, Dromos walked into the well-appointed house of one of Hell’s earliest residents. Lilith lounged on her blood-red chair, and sipped at her drink in boredom. After a moment of silence, she acknowledged his presence, “What brings you to see me?”

He sat on the couch close beside her chair, careful of his clumsily stitched and bound arm. “Your daughter, Maze is back.”

Suddenly tense, she set her drink aside and leaned forward, her green eyes questioning, “Lucifer has returned?”

He smiled slyly, “No. Just Maze. She is working at his direction to regain control of Hell.”

Lilith shrugged her shoulders and relaxed, “She always was a clever one; so bold, so deadly. Too bad she is wasted in taking care of a self-centered little boy.”

“I would hardly call Lucifer a boy.”

“Perhaps not, but my point is that Maze is too good for him. She is the best of the Lilim. She could be so much more than a fallen angel’s shield.”

He sat back in surprise. “I didn’t think you wasted your time or thoughts on Mazikeen or any of your children.”

Her eyes flicked to his in anger, “You do not understand.”

“Do I detect a soft spot?”

She laughed, a dangerous glint in her eyes, “I have no soft spots. However, I am restless. Lucifer has left me with nothing to do for centuries and I am very tired of being a good little subject to the King. I do have ambition and Maze could be very useful in bringing up my status. In her current role she could give me a position of importance within Hell.”

Dromos straightened as a thought struck, “You should go to her. Make her see what she could accomplish from her position of command and show her how valuable you can be.”

“Yes. I think I will. After all a daughter needs her mother.” She tapped her forefinger against her chin, “I could guide her toward a greater vision for Hell. It can’t be too outrageous, since she was created specifically to protect the King. Nothing too treacherous, such as overthrowing Lucifer, of course.”

He smirked, “Of course. But if I’m successful, you won’t have to worry about him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m being hunted by your daughter’s elite demons for the crime of human possession. Maze won’t stop until she has me.” He rubbed at his bandaged arm. “I’m leaving Hell and since I have to go, I’ll make Los Angeles my destination. I’ll do my best to kill Amenadiel and Lucifer, right after I slaughter every human they care about.” He stood. “If I’m going to die, I might as well enjoy it.”

She pulled his face down to hers and gave him a demanding kiss, all tongue and teeth. Just as his hand reached for her breast, she pushed him away. “Such a smart demon. You tell me your entire plan, and put me in a terrible predicament. On one hand, I could turn you in to gain my daughter’s trust, but if I do, you won’t be able to go to earth to seek revenge.” 

He clenched his jaw and looked at her in lust, “That’s right. So if you agree to my plan, stop teasing me, Lilith.” 

She studied him objectively. He was tall and sturdy with a pleasing face marked by amber eyes and light brown hair. He could easily be taken for human until you looked past his jawline to where the exposed tendons of his neck and the stark white of his visible collarbone made it obvious he was not. Lilith found those things to be oddly attractive. However, what she liked most about Dromos were the black symbols that graced his biceps. The markings were low-grade magic meant to give additional speed to his movements and lend strength to his blows. Lilith doubted they did any good, but enjoyed the black swirls and lettering as decoration.

She shut her eyes, thinking. “I supposed I will find another way to make my daughter happy.”

She stood up and pushed him back down onto the couch. With quick, efficient movements, she had his pants open and her gown out of the way as she climbed onto his lap. She took him hard and fast, just the way he liked. She made sounds he liked as well, urging him on, yet her face told a different story. Indifference marked her expression like someone performing a necessary, but mindless task.

If she wanted to keep him pliant to her wishes, sex was the easiest way. She watched his face, perpetually surprised at how easy it was to make him lose control. Just as he reached his peak, she squeezed his damaged arm roughly.

He cried out in satisfaction at the mingled pleasure and pain. 

She waited, unmoving until he opened his eyes. Her eyes locked on his as she gave him a final short kiss, “Don’t disappoint me, Dromos. Make them suffer. Amenadiel and Lucifer deserve whatever you do to them!” She climbed off him to stand and arrange her clothes.

He gave her a wicked smile as he closed his pants and stood up, “You’ve made no secret of how much you hate them.”

He opened the front door and winked at her, “When I succeed, I’ll send you some souvenir angel feathers plucked from Amenadiel.”

She pouted, “I give you the pleasure of my body and drab grey feathers are all you offer me?”

He stared at her, unsure if she was truly offended. He made a slight bow, “Forgive me for the fool I am. I will give you angel feathers of purest white.” 

She raised her glass and gifted him with a smile, “Much better.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got more writing done than planned, so here's an extra chapter posted early. Also watch for Thursday's chapter - we will be back to Deckerstar.

The Council Chambers of Lucifer’s Fortress were immense, dark and foreboding. Fires burned from braziers and hanging lamps to keep the deep shadows at bay, but they offered no comfort. They constantly flickered on the verge of extinction. Within the wavering pools of light and dark were several large seating areas perfect for meeting with various factions of demons. There were also vast spaces for fighting if words didn’t work. 

In the very center of the room was a much smaller table with five utilitarian metal chairs and one taller chair carved from a single block of charred wood. The blackened wood was polished smooth as silk and had a high arched back and short side arms meant to protect the occupant from attack from behind. Maze sat in the chair, her eyes watchful as she listened to her first guard, Keejun carefully. 

He stood before her, in the otherwise empty Chambers and spoke quickly, “The four corners of Hell await your visitation. Messages have gone out and you are expected. The kingdom itself is running at 70% efficiency up from 40% before your arrival.”

Maze interrupted, “Not good enough. I want 85% before the next fire-storm and 95% by the one after that.”

Keejun bowed, “It will be done.” He hesitated.

“What is it?”

“There was trouble south of the river last night. Three demons were found dead.”

She sat up straighter, “Any sign of who or what killed them?”

He shook his head, “It appeared to be a violent confrontation with just one demon. Three against one and they all died.”

Maze nodded, “Only a well trained fighter could manage that.”

Keejun opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly froze to stare toward the entrance to the room.

Maze followed his gaze, and frowned in annoyance as her Mother sauntered in. “Hello, Lilith.”

Lilith glided toward them; her eyes quickly appraised the young guard before she dismissed him from her thoughts. “Mazikeen, I’m so pleased to see you.”

“Sure you are.” Maze turned to Keejun, “You can go.”

Keejun tore his eyes away from the woman called Lilith and bowed to Maze before he walked away.

Lilith watched him for a moment, “Can I borrow him later?”

“You would have to ask him.” Maze tipped her head, “What do you want?”

“Is that any way to talk to me? I heard Lucifer had sent you back so I came to offer my assistance.”

Maze gave her a tight-lipped smile, “Right, because you care so much about Lucifer.”

Lilith laughed softly, “I hate Lucifer, but not you. Never you, child. I’ve heard great things about what you’ve done for Hell in the short time you’ve been back. I merely wanted to see you.”

Maze studied her face, as she searched for the lies. “All right. Well, mission accomplished, but I have work to do.”

“I know you do and I want to help you.”

“What’s the matter, bored?”

Lilith let her see her restlessness. “Yes, I really am.”

With a shrug of indifference Maze walked toward the stairs, “Okay, come along then.”

Maze led her down to the torture chambers, where all the marionette demons were being punished. As they approached the first room, the sound of sobs echoed off the walls. 

Lilith walked among the demons and observed the physical punishment of the embedded puppet strings but then looked closer, and focused on the tears and broken cries of the prisoners. “What have you done to them?”

Maze gave her Mother a steady look, “I made them feel human emotion.”

Lilith looked impressed, “Ouch.”

Mazikeen nodded at the torturers, “That’s enough.” At her command, the Hell loops stopped. The strung up demons were turned to face her. “Your punishment is at an end. You will be cleaned and given back the use of your body. You will be fed, allowed to train, and then you will report to me for assignment. If you can’t give your loyalty to me and to the King, you will be banished.”

Lilith leaned over and whispered, “Why didn’t you just kill them?”

Maze crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Before she could respond, one of the punished demons spoke, “Mazikeen of the Lilim, your torture was extremely effective. I would have preferred weeks of whips and branding irons, rather than this. You are a cruel mistress, but you made your point and I respect that.” The demon growled, “I give my loyalty to you and to the King.”

Other voices joined in, “I too. You have my loyalty. I serve you.”

“Good.”

Lilith followed her daughter out of the chamber. “Very clever, daughter. You are building a strong, loyal force for yourself.”

Maze turned back to her, “For Lucifer.”

“Lucifer is not here. You rule Hell.”

“No. I enforce Lucifer’s rules and I still haven’t found Dromos.”

Lilith gave Maze an unconcerned smile. “You can stop looking. Dromos is gone. He went to the place called Los Angeles to kill Amenadiel and Lucifer.”

“He what?” She gave her mother an angry look. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“What difference would it make? You can’t do anything about it.”

Maze stormed past her.

“Mazikeen! Where are you going? Show me more of the wonderful work you have done.” 

“Fine. Come along if you like because I have things to do, but if you are here to destroy Lucifer then leave. I don’t have time for your schemes.”

Lilith dropped her eyes, “I am not scheming. I admit I wouldn’t mind if Lucifer died in some terribly painful manner, but I give my word I will not personally attack him.”

“I guess that’s good enough for now, just don’t expect to see Dromos again. Lucifer will take care of him.”

Lilith smiled, “Oh, I know, but we all have our little hopes and dreams.” She studied her daughter, “I’m sure Lucifer will be impressed by your work when he returns. He will be very lucky to have you as his Queen and consort.”

Maze snorted, “Since when did you become a helicopter parent? I’m really not interested in filling those shoes, besides Decker would have a serious problem with it.”

Lilith threw up her hands in frustration as she followed Maze through the fortress, “I didn’t understand a single thing you just said. Helicopter? Decker? What are those things? And why would anyone want to obstruct foot coverings?” 

Maze spoke very clearly, “I will never be Lucifer’s Queen.”

“Fine. Then be Queen in your own right. Angels are not needed here. They do not belong. Lucifer is a Celestial no matter how hard he denies it. When he landed in Hell, he had to fight, but he didn’t have to make himself King. He could have left. Instead he stayed and changed the demon culture. Hell would have functioned just fine without him and your successful oversight proves my point. He is not needed here.”

Maze turned and stared at her Mother for a long time. She had thought the same thing privately. Lucifer understood punishment and he could terrify the worst of the worst, but he did not enjoy torture and pain. Hell ate at his soul. With a shrug Maze put the useless thoughts out of her mind. “Tell that to him the next time you see him.”

Lilith closed her mouth, and smiled in apology. There was no need to say anything more. The seeds of the idea had been planted. She shrugged, “I doubt he would listen to me...”


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Los Angeles, Lucifer quickly learned that he adored living with Chloe. Unlike his relationship with Eve, Chloe didn’t require increasing doses of excitement to keep her happy. She was steady and calm, like a still pool of water reflecting peace. Lucifer found he very much desired the way she made him feel. 

His concerns that she didn’t remember his Devilish side were pushed aside, until they began to fade. 

Days rolled into weeks as he watched over her and waited for her memories to return. He had some of his suits delivered along with his razor, toothbrush, hair products and some decent wine. Life fell into a pattern where the new normal meant being together constantly. Every day was another chance to learn about each other, undisturbed by any outside demands on their time. 

Everything he learned about her fascinated him and she seemed equally intrigued with him. For both their sakes, he accepted celibacy; fiercely glad his willpower had been forged over the years where Chloe was concerned. He was certain he now held the record for blue balls compared to every other male in existence. 

The important thing was that Chloe was happy. She looked more carefree than he had ever seen her, as she sparkled under his delighted attention. Being with Chloe was easy. 

He tried to fully understand his feelings and compared them to his only other attempted relationship. He knew he never loved Eve, but rather accepted her to fill the intense pain of Chloe’s rejection. He had lived with Eve and focused on her to a certain extent. Yet he never wanted to learn her favorite color or food. He simply had huge amounts of sex with her and finally incorporated her into his most debauched sexual games with others. It worked for a while, but still there was Chloe. 

Right before she had been hurt, Chloe admitted she loved him. He hoped that meant she had learned to accept all of him. But without her memories, would the sight of his Devil face send her straight back to Rome? He pushed the thought away, unable to examine that particular wound. 

He brought his thoughts back to the present as he started another day. He left the spare bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly, dressed and went directly to the kitchen. He worked until the smell of eggs and bacon filled the house. He estimated he had ten more minutes when he heard the water in the shower go on again. Chloe was awake. Fifteen minutes later she appeared, damp hair pulled back from her glorious face. She smiled, “Good morning!”

All his earlier concerns evaporated as her presence filled him with happiness. He smiled back at her. “And to you. Did you sleep well?”

She sat at the bar as he placed a plate before her, “Yes, thank you. That back rub you gave me last night was wonderful. I’m sorry I drifted off before I could tell you how nice it was.”

He laughed, “Your snores were reward enough.”

She laughed with him, “I do NOT snore.”

He raised an eyebrow and changed the subject. “What shall we do today?”

“Well, let’s see. We’ve gone to the beach, driven along the coast, done laundry together, walked and talked about nothing and everything.” She reached over and took his hand in hers, “I want you to know that your company has meant so much to me. But you can’t ignore the outside world forever. I feel like I’ve forced you to put your life on hold. It must be so boring for you.”

His eyes reflected everything he felt, as he looked at her. “My fondest wish would be to stay with you forever. Don’t you know that Detective?”

Chloe gripped the kitchen counter as pictures filled her head. An axe pressed to Lucifer’s chest, a priest full of lies, a vial. She shuddered as her mind forced the images away. “I.. I’m sorry. I got distracted for a minute. What were you saying?”

He turned away from her to assemble breakfast on their plates, his words quiet. “What waits for me when your memory returns is not pleasant.”

Instantly concerned, she asked, “What do you mean?”

“I prefer not to discuss it. Let’s just say that I’m very happy to have this time with you.”

She didn’t push for an answer. Instead she smiled and nodded, “Me too.” They ate breakfast and then she carried the plates to the sink. “I’ll clean up. Trixie and Dan are supposed to call on video chat soon.”

He stayed seated at the breakfast bar and watched her clean the counter top. “Oh joy. Their trip started today, didn’t it? Are they calling from a truck stop or Dairy Queen?”

She smiled at his dry tone. “Probably. They might not be able to get a signal once they are in the National Park and they wanted to check on us before then.”

“I must admit Daniel has done very well keeping the spawn. It was thoughtful of him to take Trixie on vacation.”

“Yeah, he said distracting her would help since she figured out I can’t remember anything of the last four years.”

Her cell phone rang and she picked up immediately and accepted the video chat, “Hey guys!”

Trixie and Dan’s happy faces appeared on screen. “Hi!! Mom, mom… we saw some deer. It was so cool!”

“That’s great, sweetheart. I know you and Dad are going to have so much fun.”

Dan turned the phone toward his face, “How are you? Any improvement?”

“Not yet. Just bits and pieces, but I haven’t given up.” She lowered her voice, very aware that Lucifer was listening. “However, I feel good physically and I think I’ll try to go back to work in another couple of weeks no matter what.”

Lucifer stepped up behind her, peering at the screen, “Daniel, tell Beatrice not to forget to apply lots of sunscreen. Her delicate skin requires the protection.”

Trixie popped into view, “Thanks, Lucifer. I miss you too!”

He sputtered as the screen went dark, but instantly turned his attention to Chloe. “Now. Would you like to take a trip to the garden center? You desperately need a few plants to brighten up your patio.”

She smiled as she reached for his hand and led him out the front door, “Sounds perfect.”

The rest of the day passed quickly. As the sunlight slipped below the horizon, they sat at Chloe’s small patio table surrounded by the plants they had purchased and put into colorful pots and hanging baskets. Lucifer lit candles to create a cozy setting and watched her face in the reflected light as they ate. He studied her hair, her delicate eyebrows, her skin and her tempting lips painted in pale pink. No other woman in the history of Earth could look so effortlessly stunning.

She gave him a look filled with contentment, “You really are a great partner. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Lucifer’s smile faltered. He frowned. He had totally abandoned his plan to show her his true nature. Whenever he tried, it upset her so much that he simply couldn’t go through with it. He couldn’t bring himself to destroy the happiness shining from her eyes. But that wasn’t the whole truth; the truth was that he had fallen deeply in love with her again. Even knowing Hell waited for him, he wanted every second he could get with her. Long after he said good night, he lay in the spare bedroom thinking, fretting about what would happen when she remembered.

Lucifer woke to sunshine flooding his room. He realized he had overslept. He hurried to the shower. He washed quickly and threw a towel around his waist. He looked around the vanity, “Damn, I left my clothes in the bedroom.”

He stepped into the hall just as Chloe reached for the bathroom doorknob. She jerked back her hand and froze, entranced by the sight of his narrow waist, hard abs, and muscular chest. Speechless, she raised her dazed eyes to his.

He stared at her, taking in her slightly parted pink lips, flushed cheeks and dark eyes.

Chloe couldn’t hide her reaction. Her wonderful, witty, thoughtful partner had a body fit for a Greek god and she wanted him more than anything in her entire life. She felt an odd dropping sensation in her stomach. 

Lucifer knew exactly what she desired.

Before he could react, she rose up onto her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Lost in the feel of her, he returned her kiss with interest. His hand found its way under her pajama top to touch the warm skin of her lower back as he lifted her up against his chest. His lips moved on hers as he tasted and retreated, again and again. 

Her small groan of approval drove him further.

He twisted to press her against the wall, and molded his body to hers as he slowly explored her eager mouth.

For Chloe, the world narrowed down to a laser focus. Nothing existed except for the man in her arms. She became ultra-aware that only a thin towel covered him. Her hand slid from his shoulder down his back to his firm butt to urge him even closer. 

The action surprised Lucifer enough to break through his intense lust and realize that Chloe deserved more than a mindless coupling against a wall. 

He found the willpower to ease away from her and lowered her enough for her feet to reach the ground. He slowly kissed his way from her lips to her jaw as he waited for both their heart rates to slow. He continued to hold her as he brought his forehead down to rest on hers. Unable to help himself, he used his nose to rub gently against her much smaller one in affection. He kept his eyes closed, and exhaled on a sigh as he whispered, “I want you; so very much. But this lovely time together can’t last and there is so much you don’t understand.” 

He opened his eyes as he faced all his worries. He pulled back enough to look at her as he admitted, “We started out like this, falling in love, but it didn’t work. Chloe, you need to remember every damn thing that went wrong.” He stepped back as his frustration, unhappiness and anger began to build.

Chloe watched him and clearly saw the change in his mood. For the first time since she hit her head, she saw true rage on his face. It was not directed at her, but it was fearsome to see. 

The pleasure of the last few idyllic weeks vanished under the weight of who he was. He was lying to himself, as he pretended to be a human man in love with a woman. Reality rushed back. He was the Devil and once again he would have to refuse what he wanted most. Chloe. 

He held the towel to his waist like a shield and looked at her with deeply hurt eyes. “It’s just so impossible. My family, my fears, your fears, all the misunderstandings – even is we get past all of those, there is a responsibility I can’t run away from.” He pushed his own desire aside. “We’ve caused each other so much pain.” 

His mouth twisted with the sudden need to smash his fist into his Father’s face. How dare He put this perfect woman in his path when he couldn’t have her. His eyes flashed red.

Chloe did a double-take, unsure of what she had seen. She stepped back, overwhelmed as a memory broke through. A burned face, the red damaged skin, the ruined lips forming words in a beloved British accent. Her own painful cry, it’s all true. The terrifying images receded, as her mind pushed them away. 

Dread filled Lucifer as he became aware that his control had slipped with his anger. He saw the shocked look on her face, registered her involuntary step back and remembered the moment she had run from him. She was afraid again.

It felt as if she had ripped his heart from his chest. His eyes blurred with unshed tears as he turned away from her, intent on getting to his clothes. He berated himself for expecting a different outcome this time. Sweet dreams weren’t his destiny. Moonlight dinners and gardening, love and family, were never meant for the King of Hell. He stalked down the hall as he tossed his words back to her, “I think it’s time to show you Lux.” 

Chloe watched him walk away and wondered how they had hurt each other so much when love was what they both wanted. A huge sense of loss settled on her. How could she fix problems she couldn’t remember? Unable to face his rejection, she fled down the hall. 

She sat in her room unmoving as emotion rolled through her. She took several deep, determined breaths. She needed to think logically. Lucifer was right. She had to remember. She set her jaw and gathered her clothes. She would let him take her to Lux and she would find the answers there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fiction exists in a pre-Corona virus world. I hope everyone is safe, with food, shelter and people to love you. If you have time to read this, I'm sure you've got the basics, but depression can hit hard. Take care of yourselves and let this story take you away for a little while. I'm sure there are plot holes and mistakes, but enjoy it anyway.

The night before Lucifer and Chloe’s passionate encounter in the hall and abrupt return to mutual hurt, things had been rather normal. Chloe had gone to sleep wondering if she was in love, while Lucifer stayed awake knowing he was in love and fearing the consequences. Neither had any idea that Dromos had left Hell and was actively searching for a host under the cover of darkness.

Across town, the East L.A. emergency room was busy; crowded with the normal complaints of broken bones, heart attack, and illness. But to make matters worse, there had been a shooting incident. Harried doctors and nurses moved quickly from bay to bay as they worked with the most urgent cases. 

No one noticed the black form that crept into the waiting area; no one observed its progress, as it swept past the open security doors close behind a nurse.

The shadow blended in with the darkened corners of the treatment bays, as it slowly searched. It found three males, all barely hanging on to life. All were decently young and strong. The shadow flowed over them, it’s motions almost caressing as it debated. Finally it settled onto the tallest and strongest of the three. Shaggy blonde hair and a light beard covered a handsome face, but it was the wide chest and muscled arms that drew the shadow. The machine hooked to the young body soon flat-lined and began it’s shrill warning. Before the doctors could even reach the bed, the shadow sank into the flesh. With a jerk, and a large inhale of breath, its eyes opened even as the machine continued it’s steady tone.

The first doctor reached the bay expecting to call time of death and saw instead that the man was awake and alert. He turned to the machine in confusion and pushed the button to deactivate the alarm. “I’m sorry. I’ll fix it in a minute.” The frazzled doctor rushed back to his current patient.

Dromos lay still until the doctor left. He sat up and switched off the machine before he pulled the tubes and lines from his borrowed body. He found shoes in a bag hung on the bed and carefully made his way to the exit. He looked at the blood-covered, ripped shirt and ruined jeans on his new body. He needed replacements. As soon as he was outside, he hid in the darkness and waited. Eventually a man with the same height and a little more weight than the body Dromos possessed, walked by. He followed his victim into the darkness. When the man turned and strolled slowly into an area of grass and trees, Dromos raced after him. He wrapped his arms around the man from behind and quickly snapped his neck. Carefully he eased the body down to avoid any damage to the clothes. 

Once he was properly dressed, he held out his arm and waited for his blade. It soon appeared in his hand. He smiled wickedly, “Time to visit my sweet, baby boy. I’m sure Charlie has missed his Uncle Dromos.” He walked quickly into the night.

Once near Linda’s house, Dromos settled in to watch and wait. He studied the surrounding area with a smile. It was a secluded location, perfect for what he had in mind. The house was at the end of the street and faced a green belt of lush trees, flowers and shrubs. The only house next to Linda’s was vacant with a large ‘For Sale’ sign in the yard. 

He rubbed his hands together in glee. He would have plenty of time with Amenadiel’s woman and baby. Then he would find Lucifer’s woman. He smiled as he fantasized about what he would do to the skinny blonde before he finally allowed her to die. 

Both Celestial brothers would suffer deeply. And if he were very lucky, he would get to see the angels weep before he ended their lives. 

Morning came and eventually Amenadiel left the house. 

Dromos smiled and moved slowly from his spot within the dense bushes. He walked down the street with the easy stride of someone out to enjoy the flowers and trees around him. When he reached the last house, he slipped along the sidewall and searched for an unlocked window. Before he could remove the screen, he was thrown back. 

Amenadiel stood before him, “What are you doing?”

The blonde man stood up and carefully wiped the grass from his pants, “Your screen was loose and I just wanted to set it back in place.”

The angel considered his words, and as always, tried to give the man the benefit of the doubt, “All right. Thank you, but I can take care of the house.”

The man smiled broadly and moved as if to walk past, but instead he lunged. 

Amenadiel sidestepped the blow and got a look at the demon blade that gleamed in the man’s hand. “Who are you?”

Amenadiel barely avoided the curved knife before a fist smashed into his face. He staggered and fell backward.

“Surely you remember Dromos of the Lilim.” He raised his knife, ready to jump onto the angel, but something struck him from behind and he fell. He rolled and came up to see a familiar brunette rush to help Amenadiel stand. As she pulled the angel to his feet, Dromos ran away. 

Amenadiel knew it was pointless to follow. The demon was already well hidden. He turned and stared at the small woman beside him in disbelief, “Eve? What are you doing here?”

“Saving your butt, apparently.” 

“I noticed. How did you manage to…”

She bounced energetically on her practical, low-heeled boots, “I’ve been practicing my fighting skills. A lot. I figured it might come in handy if I want to be around angels and demons.” 

“But I thought you left town.” 

She gave him a small smile. “I was going to, but I changed my mind. I’ve been thinking through things and working on myself. I need to talk with Maze.”

His face fell, “Oh Eve, I’m sorry. Maze is gone. She went back to Hell.”

“She can’t be gone. It was supposed to be okay. She was supposed to wait for me…” 

The lost look in her eyes made Amenadiel rush to explain. “It’s complicated. She went back to do something for my brother, but I’m sure she would have liked to see you.”

Her face took on a hopeful glow, “That’s really good to know. Maybe you can go tell her that I need to see her?”

“I’d really like to, Eve, but we have a situation. That man you just scared off, was Dromos. He’s escaped from Hell again.”

“Well, shit.” Eve frowned. “You should go tell Lucifer.”

“Yes, I need to get to my brother.” He dropped his head in worry, “But my son, and his mother, Linda are inside this house. I can’t leave them alone.”

Eve smiled, “I’ll stay with them.”

They both turned as the front door opened, and Linda came out onto the porch.

Amenadiel waved, “I have to find Lucifer. This is Eve, she will stay with you until I get back.”

Linda adjusted her glasses, and remembered Lucifer and Eve’s visit to her office. “We’ve met before. But I never got to thank you for helping to save Charlie. Come inside!”

Eve nodded and gave Amenadiel an encouraging push, “Go get Lucifer. Your family will be fine.”

“Okay, thank you. Now that Dromos has shown himself, I don’t think he will come back. Most likely we will have to track him down.”

She gave him a confident smile, “Yeah. I’m sure you are right. Only a demon with a death wish would come back to your home again.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you for reading. Since S5 still has no release date, I have time to finish this story without rushing. I'll post every Sunday morning for the remaining chapters. I hope all my readers are hanging in there through the pandemic. Where ever you are in the world, we are in this together. If you enjoy the story, please do send me a comment. Your kind words make more of a difference than you know.

The street outside of Lux was crowded with people going through their morning routine. Locals walked to their favorite coffee house, while tourists gathered at the nearest Starbucks to wait for the other retail shops to open. 

Chloe barely had time to appreciate the morning rush of humanity as she hurried to keep up with Lucifer. He walked quickly to the entrance of the club and held the door open for her. She stepped inside as the mid-morning light quickly gave way to the artificial glow of the interior. Lux was empty except for a few patrons who never seemed to go home and a group of young women who waited in hopes of catching the attention of the elusive owner. 

The women stood up as soon as Lucifer entered the room. After one dismissive glance at Chloe, their eyes locked onto him in anticipation. 

He strode briskly past the bar, but gave Patrick a slight wave of acknowledgement. “We’ll be in the Penthouse.” 

Patrick nodded as he watched Lucifer direct Chloe toward the elevator. 

Chloe craned her neck to see everything, trusting Lucifer to guide her. She studied the vast bar, the seating areas, the dance floor and the piano. Her attention snapped back to Lucifer as he abruptly stopped. Before she knew it, she was nudged aside as a group of young women quickly surrounded him.

He smiled politely, “Hello…”

A trio of purring voices answered, “Hi, Lucifer.”

He looked at each woman in turn, noticing their lovely faces and sexy dresses, “Ladies, I see what you desire and I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

They pouted, and smiled. The tallest of the three pressed against Lucifer’s side, her hand on his arm. She looked directly into his eyes, lost in his magnetic pull, “But we want to take a trip upstairs. We’ve heard so much about what you can do.” The other two women smiled at him with hungry eyes, “Come on… it will be fun.”

He nodded, “I’m sure it would be, and of course I could grant what you desire. It wouldn’t even be a challenge with only three of you, but my schedule is full.” He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Chloe. His smile vanished as she angrily frowned at him. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, girls. I’ve really got to go.”

He led Chloe to the elevator while she fumed. When the doors closed, she turned to him. “What the heck was that?”

“My mojo, Detective. I told you women and men are attracted to me.”

She took a deep breath and looked down, “Okay. You did tell me that, but the way they pawed at you.”

He looked at her in astonishment. “Are you jealous?”

“Maybe.” To Chloe’s great relief, the elevator doors dinged and opened. Distracted, she stepped into Lucifer’s home. It was like something from a designer magazine with views only the rich could afford. She saw the piano immediately and walked directly to the bench to sit down. She tapped out the first notes of the only song she knew, ‘Heart and Soul’.

Lucifer watched her carefully.

She waited a moment, stared up at the beautiful light fixture overhead and then looked at him in frustration. “Nothing.” She stood up and stormed out to the balcony. “I still can’t remember!”

He followed her.

She banged her fist against the railing, “I’m tired of waiting. Lucifer, I don’t understand why we aren’t together. I liked what happened between us this morning and I’m pretty sure you did too. So why did you get so angry?”

He tried to remain calm, even though her admission sent heat straight to his groin. He took a deep breath. “There are reasons. We’ve been through a lot together. It will all make sense when you remember.” 

She scowled, “Just tell me what happened. Why did we hurt each other? I really want to fix it.”

He shook his head slowly, “You can’t. You would have to start by believing I’m the Devil. You see, I didn’t understand human emotions very well when we met and I made a lot of mistakes with you.”

“Okay, you made mistakes. But what did I do?”

He told her the truth. “You saw my Devilish side and it nearly broke you. You almost betrayed me out of ignorance and fear.” 

She skipped past the devil references and picked apart his words. “Okay, so I almost betrayed you. Which means ultimately I didn’t. I got over my fear. If that’s true, show me that side of you again right now. I can handle it.”

He paled at her request. “No. It scared you so badly that you disappeared for a month. I won’t willingly show it to you.”

Images and voices flashed through her head, He’s the Devil! Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s not your place. A burned, ruined face, red eyes… Chloe jumped and pushed everything away. “No. It can’t be true.” She looked at Lucifer, and her eyes pleaded for comfort; for him to tell her it was all a strange joke.

Lucifer’s panicked expression just made things worse. “This isn’t helping. We’ve had these conversations before, Detective. I think you are pushing too hard. Let your mind rest for now.”

She compressed her lips and forced the tears away as she nodded in agreement.

Chloe looked out over the city. “I just keep circling back to the huge blank spot in my mind. I miss my little girl, I miss my boring routine, and I so want to figure out where you belong in all this.” She turned her head, eyes glassy with unshed tears, “Because you do belong in my life and I…” 

He touched her jaw lightly as she closed her eyes tight in a fight for control. His voice was neutral, “Dance with me.” It wasn’t exactly a command, but it wasn’t a question either. He gently took one of her hands in his and led her into the living area. He drew her into his arms and began to dance slowly.

She swayed with him, and remembered a different dance. Excitement filled her as she looked into his eyes. “Did we go to Prom together?” She frowned, “No, that can’t be right. I was making Hot Tub High School at that time.”

He chuckled, “I gave you a Prom night here at Lux.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I found out you never had a Prom night, I closed Lux and invited you here. I pinned a white corsage on your blouse and we danced to those ‘90s tunes you love while confetti drifted down from the ceiling.”

She smiled in stunned disbelief, “You did that for me?”

“Of course.” He pulled her back into his arms and began to hum softly.

She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, and it felt so right.

He stopped and simply held her.

She lifted her head to search his eyes.

He met her gaze, his own eyes soft and full of regret. He whispered, “You know… it might actually be for the best if you don’t remember. You could think of me as a short-term disturbance in an otherwise normal life.” He gave her a ghost of a smile, “Chloe, I must leave town soon and I don’t think I’ll be back.” 

She stared up at him in fear, “What do you mean? You’re going to walk away from me?”

His eyes locked on hers, his face tortured with indecision. “Believe me, I don’t want to.”

The sound of huge wings beating at the air caused Lucifer to quickly release Chloe. He turned his attention to the balcony. 

Amenadiel rushed into the Penthouse. “Luci! I need your help.” 

Chloe stared at the large black man in complete confusion. “Who are you? How did you…?”

Amenadiel stopped short. He looked to his brother for guidance.

Lucifer gently took Chloe’s arm and led her to the couch, “This is my brother, Amenadiel. He often comes to me for assistance.”

Chloe sat down on the couch and searched for an explanation. A black brother without an English accent who materialized on the balcony? He must have been waiting out there before they arrived. Perhaps he fell asleep in a chair off to the side. Because even though she didn’t notice him, he had to have been there. 

While Chloe wracked her brain for a plausible answer, Lucifer hurried back to the man, “What’s wrong?”

“We have a very big problem.” Amenadiel tried to get his message across without frightening Chloe. “Dromos is back.”

“When?”

“I ran into him outside of Linda’s just an hour ago. Eve scared him away.”

Lucifer tilted his head in disbelief. “Eve? Scared him away? What universe am I in?”

“She’s been working out, but that’s not the issue right now. He attacked me. I think he’s looking for revenge.” Amenadiel’s eyes pleaded, “We’ve got to stop him.”

“All right. I’ll come with you and we will finish this.” Lucifer grabbed his brother’s arm when Amenadiel automatically turned toward the balcony. He redirected him forcefully toward the elevator. “This way, brother!” He gave the large man a push in the right direction. “I need to speak with Chloe before we go.”

She waited anxiously for him. The overheard conversation between the two men spoke of danger and confrontation. Someone wanted revenge. Now Lucifer and Amenadiel were going to seek out this violent man. She reached for Lucifer’s hand as he approached. “We need to call and get a warrant on this guy. Let the police handle it.”

“Thank you for trying to help, darling, but it’s complicated. Please just stay here. I will take care of this and be back very soon.”

Chloe frowned at him. “Promise you are coming back?”

He hurried to the elevator, but gave her a forced smile before he stepped inside. “I promise. I’ll call you as fast as I can.”

She watched both men stare at each other in determination as the elevator doors closed. She stood up and marched to the overnight bag that had been brought up from Lucifer’s car. She unzipped the inner compartment and lifted out her gun to stow it in her jacket. She walked toward the stairs, “Complicated, my ass. This is one thing I can control and I’m not going to stay behind.” 

She pulled out her phone and punched up the saved contact list. “Ah, there you are.” She found Amenadiel listed with a Linda Martin. She pulled up maps and dropped in the address. Next she went to the bartender downstairs. The man seemed to recognize her immediately. Chloe decided to test the limits of her standing at Lucifer’s club. Surely she could borrow a van or staff car. “Um, Lucifer had to leave unexpectedly. I need a car?”

“Of course, Ms. Decker. Lucifer keeps several vehicles on site and I’m sure he would want you to have your pick. Would you like the ‘vette, the Aston, or the Ferrari?” 

She nearly choked. She was being given unlimited access to Lucifer’s prized cars. She frowned as she realized what that said about her relationship with him. “The ‘vette please.”

She chewed on her lip as she walked to the front entrance. She suspected Lucifer would give her anything he owned. He put his own life aside to take care of her. He made her feel good but continued to turn away from the physical attraction between them. What in Hell had she done to the man?  


The car was pulled around immediately and Chloe settled into the driver’s seat. She swerved swiftly into traffic, and sped toward Linda’s address in determination. “It’s my turn to help him.”

Meanwhile, Amenadiel and Lucifer used their wings as the quickest way to get to the house. They appeared in the back yard and immediately noticed the patio table and chairs were overturned. The sliding door leading into the house was open. They heard a crash and a scream as they ran inside. 

Linda had her back to the wall with a large knife in one hand and a crying Charlie in the other. The kitchen was destroyed and in the middle of the mess, Eve struggled to get off the floor. She looked up at the two brothers as they ran in from the backyard. “Dromos panicked when he saw you. He went through the front door. Go get him!” 

Lucifer nodded and ran after him. 

Amenadiel crouched next to Eve. “Are you all right?”

She tried to get up but collapsed, “I’ve been better.”

Amenadiel noticed the blood on her arms. “He’s cut you, but it’s not too bad.”

She tried to smile as she gasped for breath, “Yeah, those aren’t too bad…”

He looked up at Linda who was silently crying. She dropped her eyes to the floor behind Eve.

He carefully turned her and saw the large pool of blood forming beneath her. “That coward stabbed you in the back.”

Eve closed her tear-filled eyes and swallowed, “Demons. What are going to do with them?”

Amenadiel offered a comforting lie. “You will be all right. I’ll get you to the hospital.”

“Too late.” She blinked the water out of her eyes and forced him to look at her. “I need you to promise to take me to Maze.”

He frowned, horrified by what she asked. “Eve, she’s in Hell. Please let me take you to Heaven.”

She gripped his shirt, gasping, “No! Don’t you see; it will work. I couldn’t get through the barrier in a living body, but now… Please, please. Reward me for protecting your family. Give me my one wish by taking me to Maze.” Her strength failed her and her hand slid to the floor.

“All right, Eve. I promise.”

Linda watched as Eve stilled. Her lifeless body went to the floor, but Amenadiel stood, and lifted the empty shell of her form to drop it carefully over his shoulder. He held his arms out, beckoning and then swiftly cradled something unseen to his chest. He turned and walked out the back door. “I’ll be back.”

Linda watched in confusion as Amenadiel kept Eve’s dead body draped over his shoulder while his arms stayed out in a bridal hold. As he stepped into the sunshine, Linda’s eyes widened and overflowed with tears as she finally saw a bright, translucent shape of a woman within his arms. Linda cried harder as she realized it was Eve’s spirit held so protectively to his chest. Eve turned her luminous eyes to Linda and Charlie and smiled in joy. Amenadiel unfurled his wings and launched himself into the sky before he dove downward and disappeared. 

Linda wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her son’s tiny face.

Meanwhile, Lucifer bounded out the front door of the house and shouted, “Stop, Dromos. Face me.”

Dromos turned, his blade in hand, as his lips curled up into a vicious smile “Hello, Lucifer.”

“This ends now.”

Dromos ran straight at him, “Agreed.”

Lucifer dodged gracefully to the side, threw out his arm and sent Dromos into a flip. The demon landed on his feet and circled, slashing out with his knife. He managed to graze Lucifer’s arm as the Devil twirled past, but Lucifer landed a blow too. The fighting was fast and deadly.

Lucifer gripped Dromos’ arm and grappled with him as a black corvette raced up the street and screeched to a stop close to the curb. Chloe jumped out of the car and inched closer. She pulled her revolver from her jacket and waited for a clear shot.

The men broke apart, but Dromos lunged forward immediately, intent on gutting Lucifer. 

Lucifer shoved the demon back as the blade grazed his abdomen. Instinctively, he unfurled his wings.

When the blonde man stumbled backward, Chloe fired her gun. Desperate to protect Lucifer, she put six shots into the man. At the same time, Lucifer’s wing slashed out. The speed and concentrated control of the swipe caused the feather tips to become battle ready and razor-sharp. They sliced cleanly through the demon’s neck. Dromos crumpled to the ground dead.

Lucifer turned to stare at Chloe in shock, while Chloe stared back, her eyes traveling in disbelief over his massive wings. She glanced at his stricken face and wondered why he looked so terrified, before her eyes were again drawn down the length of his wings. She frowned at the huge white feathers that extended impossibly from his back. She lifted one shaking hand toward him, and whispered “so beautiful.” Immediately, her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the ground unconscious.

“Bloody Hell, not again.” Lucifer folded away his wings.

Amenadiel, back from his quick dimension hop, ran out to join him. 

Lucifer knelt down and pocketed Chloe’s gun. Then he carefully lifted her into his arms. “I’ve got to get the Detective out of here.”

“Right. You take care of her and I’ll deal with this body.”

“Is everyone all right?”

“No. Eve died protecting Charlie and Linda.” 

“I’m truly sorry.” He carried Chloe to the corvette and gently placed her in the passenger seat so that her head rested against the side door. He jumped into the driver’s seat and raced back to Lux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 18+. Our duo finally becomes more. Deckerstar ahead. Comments greatly appreciated.

Chloe woke to the sensation of her hair being gently caressed. She opened her eyes and realized she was in the Penthouse on the couch. 

Lucifer’s fingers stroked her cheek as he knelt beside her. “Chloe are you all right?” 

She shook her head in confusion. “I think so… I must have fallen asleep?” She frowned in worried concern, unable to separate out what was real. “I had the strangest dream… a crazy dream. A black man appeared on your balcony and he was your brother. He asked for help and you left with him. I was worried so I followed in your corvette.” She thought for a minute, “There was a knife fight, and you… you sprouted wings! It was the wildest thing.” She nervously twisted her fingers together as she wondered if her mind had somehow become permanently damaged. “It seemed so real.” 

For once, he refrained from any sort of comment; afraid he might break her.

She rubbed the side of her temple, “I’m sorry, but do you mind if I go back to sleep, I’m having headache pain.”

He touched her gently, “Do you need a doctor? I’ll go get one for you.”

She noted his worried expression, and his immediate wish to help her. She smiled, feeling safe. “No, I’m fine. Really. Just stay here. I’m sure I will feel better tomorrow. Is it all right if I use your bed?”

He stood up, and stepped out of her way. “Of course. You’ve slept there before. In fact we’ve shared the bed before, but never for… you know.”

She watched him, fascinated. There was a slight flush to his cheek. She stood and bumped her shoulder against his chest as she nodded, “I get it. Our complicated relationship strikes again. It’s okay.”

She went to his bed and changed into a sleep shirt from her overnight bag. As soon as she was under the covers she dropped into dreams.

Lucifer waited until all movement in his bedroom stopped before he entered. He stood next to the bed with a badly needed drink in his hand and watched her sleep. He wished he could talk with Linda about Chloe’s second blackout, but the poor woman had her own trauma to deal with. He sighed and settled into a chair for another anxious night of sitting beside Chloe. 

An hour later, she shifted under the sheets restlessly. After a few more turns, she flopped onto her back and pulled off her clothes as she mumbled, “It’s too hot in here.”

Lucifer quietly retrieved her panties and top from the floor to set them neatly on the nightstand before he hastily straightened the top sheet over her. He blew out a breath and mumbled, “Yes, it definitely is hot in here.” He walked into the living room and poured himself another drink. He adjusted the setting on the air conditioner to make the bedroom colder and then he settled in to watch over her again. 

Sometime later she sleepily reached for him and tugged at his hand, “Lucifer I’m cold, please hold me.”

Her words bounced around in his locked-up brain. He knew he was courting disaster, but he removed his clothes except for his silk boxers and slid into bed to wrap around her. 

She relaxed as the heat of his body instantly warmed her. He relaxed at the sweet smell of her hair. He kept his touch innocent as he draped one arm around her waist. It was such a luxury to hold her cuddled safe in his arms that something within him calmed. They were both asleep in moments. 

Hours later, he jerked awake when Chloe sat up and cried out, “Don’t leave me. I love you. I love you.” She turned to slide back in his arms, and gripped him tightly. After a few shuddering breathes, she leaned away just enough to search his face with tear-flooded eyes. “Lucifer?” 

He ran a hand down her bare back, soothing, “Yes Chloe. I’m here.” 

The clinical part of her mind realized that she was naked. But she wasn’t embarrassed or awkward. 

She gave him a shaky smile and stared at him in the dim light. Each feature of his face was studied as if she would memorize him. She came to a decision reflected by the determined look in her eyes. Her hands ran up his chest and neck, to settle into the thick hair at the back of his head. She locked eyes with him, and let herself drown in the depths of his gaze. He looked back at her, his expression soft and open. They both searched for the answer to an unspoken question, unable to look away. 

As she stared, Chloe saw a tiny spark in the blackness of his eyes. The deeper she looked, the more drawn to the light she was. In a rush, she was there, surrounded by his living flame. The fiery heart of the stars sought to know her as it wrapped around her soul protectively. 

For Lucifer, Chloe’s essence felt like cool sparkling water that flowed through him in effervescent joy. She washed over him, coating his soul like a balm, not to diminish but to shelter. Entranced by what was happening, he barely noticed when part of his light flowed into her. In a split-second, the cords of their souls braided together; twined permanently as they reached into each other. 

The concept of yin and yang captured the moment perfectly for Lucifer as their two elemental spirits came together to create a balanced whole. He gasped in astonishment as their spirits fused. 

But there was no time to consider that esoteric joining before Chloe pulled his head down and kissed him. It was a deep, desperate kiss so full of desire that Lucifer moaned in surprised delight. 

She ran her lips along his cheek, to kiss a path through the stubble on his jaw, then down his neck, to suck a mark onto the sensitive skin there. He tipped his head back in offering, as his eyes closed at the heightened sensation. In the next instant, he became aware of her body pressed all along his side. Chloe was making love to him. 

He sucked in a shocked breath as heat sizzled along his nerves. Countless women and men had been in his bed, but it had never been like this. Sex had always been a lonely pleasure that never truly touched him. With Chloe his flesh was vulnerable… human, and it made the experience intensely new. 

She kissed her way back up the other side of his neck to find his lips again. He parted them for her eagerly. 

As they kissed, he felt his own desire burst into flames but he stayed passive, letting her take what she needed without demanding anything for himself. 

Her hands ran down his chest, and stroked his hip before her fingers found the edge of his silken boxers. He bit his lip and gripped the sheets, fighting to stay still. When her hands tugged off the material and her fingers ran down his hot skin, he groaned in frustrated need. Every place she touched caused his muscles to jump in surprised anticipation. 

Still he fought back the overwhelming sensations she stirred in him and tried to do the honorable thing. “Chloe… Chloe, you can’t want this. You don’t know what you are doing.” 

Her warm breath fanned his face as she moved to straddle his hips. “I know exactly what I’m doing. I want you, all of you. This is what I truly desire.”

His heart along with his thoroughly aroused body helped overrule his mind. She had the magic words and he could no longer deny her. His feelings for her rushed through him and dear Dad he didn’t want to stop. He sucked in a breath as she sank onto him, taking him in, until their bodies were joined. They fit together perfectly. 

Her sweet murmur of pleasure barely registered over the halleluiah chorus going on in his head. This was what he wanted, what he truly desired. As she began to move, he completely surrendered to his own need. His hands settled on her hips as he instinctively guided and assisted her movements. 

He was amazed at how incredible she felt, stunned by the pounding need of his own body. He clenched his jaw as sweat broke out on his skin, and briefly empathized with all the two-pump chumps in the world. But Lucifer Morningstar was not about to join them. He kept moving, determined that she would reach her climax. 

Completely lost in her, he reached up to run his fingers through her hair as he cupped the back of her head. He drew her down to ravish her mouth, wild to have all of her. She made a small sound of yearning and he knew she was close. With infinite care, he adjusted his position and gave her exactly what she needed. 

Chloe felt him move beneath her. He surrounded her with his arms, holding her to him in delight so that he could kiss her passionately. Her body reached toward the zenith of sensation but she kept going, intent on giving Lucifer as much pleasure as possible. The next moment he nearly lifted her off the bed as he drove her over the crest. She cried out in ecstasy as her body shattered into a million brilliant pieces of joy. He pulled her tightly against his chest and wrapped both arms around her. With a shout, he surged into her and found his own release. 

When it was over, they lay tangled together, waiting for their hearts to slow to a normal pace. He gently caressed her back. “That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever experienced. You are amazing.”

She turned pink. “You really liked how I…”

“More than liked, darling.” 

Chloe rubbed her face against his chest, feeling powerful and content. “I’m glad, but it was really you who made it amazing. I’m normally a whole lot quieter and less demanding during sex.”

He made a sound of outrage, “Then the imbeciles you’ve been with have been doing it wrong. Your passion was beautiful.”

He rolled to his side and let his head fall to the pillows as he gazed at her in a strange combination of adoration and guilt. “Chloe, I’m happy I pleased you, but I shouldn’t have let it happen. It will only make things more painful later.” He cupped her chin, “My only excuse is that… I love you.”

She nuzzled against his hand and then kissed his chest. “I love you too.”

He pulled away from her. “Please, don’t say that. You still don’t know all of me. I truly tried to stay away from you. But when you asked me to hold you, the temptation was too great. I knew from the moment I climbed into bed that this might happen, but I selfishly did it anyway. I’m sorry.”

She lifted her face to look into his eyes, “Don’t you dare be sorry. You didn’t do anything other than what I asked of you. But if it makes you feel better, I remember everything. It all fell into place while I was sleeping.” Her hand came up to brush a few strands of his mussed hair out of his eyes. “You are Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil, but my angel too; and I love all of you.”

He pulled her close and then rolled until she was pinned beneath him. His dark eyes desperately searched hers for truth. “So you made love to me with full knowledge of everything I am?” 

She looked up at him, her love mixed with sorrow, “Yes and I’m so glad that I did. Before I didn’t understand how much you… I thought I ruined any chance that you might care again.” She shook her head, “That’s not what’s important.” She looked directly into his eyes, pleading. “I hope that one day you will forgive me for running away and letting Father Kinley use me. I swear I will never, ever lie to you again.” 

The mix of hope and disbelief in his eyes nearly destroyed her and tears began to trail from her eyes.

Doubt and sadness forced him to do the thing he feared the most with her. He flashed into his Devil face. With his red, burned lips inches from her porcelain perfection; his blazing eyes searched hers. “So you can accept all of me? Even this?

Chloe didn’t flinch, didn’t blink. Her heart rate sped up in an automatic fear response, but her wide eyes didn’t waiver. She saw past his damaged mask and into his soul. She smiled softly, “Yes. I love all of you.”

His monstrous side vanished, leaving behind a very vulnerable man, and she once again looked up at the face of her angel. 

His starlit eyes became pools of desire, “I believe you and even though you can accept all of me, I don’t want to be a monster with you.” He ran his fingers along her shoulder, “Chloe, let me show you how I feel.” 

She kept her eyes on his, “Yes.”

He immediately took her mouth in a deep kiss, and gave in to his own need to touch every silken inch of her. Desire blazed between them.

By morning’s light they slept wrapped in each other’s arms. His face was buried against the crook of her neck when he woke up. He breathed in her scent and began to place tiny kisses along her shoulder until she burrowed closer. 

She kissed his forehead, and searched for courage. “If we were just two people, this morning would be about the excitement of a new and growing relationship.” She sighed. “But you are the Devil. So when do you have to leave for Hell?” 

He placed a lingering kiss on her pulse point. “I must go this morning. The man you shot yesterday was the demon Dromos. Maze has been covering for me in Hell, but I don’t know what’s happening down there. I need to make sure no more demons come to Earth.” 

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, totally secure with his nudity.

Chloe pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts, until he offered her the discarded sleep shirt. 

For her modesty, he shrugged into his silk robe. 

She smiled somewhat shyly, “I’m sorry you had to delay things because of me. But I’m not sorry for what happened between us.” 

He nodded and exhaled loudly, “Good. Neither am I.” He frowned down at her. “Do you have any idea how much I want to stay with you?”

She looked up at him and nodded shakily as her lip trembled, “Yeah. I’m beginning to.”

He looked away. “Well. I suppose that’s something.” He smiled and tried to focus on the words he needed to speak. “Chloe, there is one more thing, well maybe two, that you don’t know and I need to tell you before I go.”

“Only two? If we had time, I would ask for a Celestial recap of the last four years and explain all of my time in Rome.” She smiled in understanding when he frowned. “Fortunately for you, we don’t have time, so you are off the hook for more long, emotional conversations. Just tell me your two things.”

He gave her a steady look. “You are a miracle.”

She shook her head and smiled, “My parents told me that for years but…” She stopped and looked him as the message finally got through. Her smile faded. “Oh my God.”

“Yes. Dad wanted you to exist and to be in my path.”

She looked away, suddenly very insecure about her own existence, “So, he made me for you like Eve was made for Adam?”

He rushed to correct her, even as he remembered how badly he reacted when he found out. “No. You are your own person and you have free will. Dad only made you immune to my powers and arranged for you to be where I would be.” Lucifer gave her an apologetic look. “It was still up to us to actually fall in love.”

Chloe looked away as her mind worked through the issue. Lucifer stayed still, afraid she would rage at him.

Eventually, she raised her eyes to his. “So it was like having your Dad set us up on a Celestial blind date?”

Lucifer shouted with laughter and pulled her into his arms, “Exactly, my love.”

She waited until he calmed down and then reminded him, “You said there were two things I didn’t know. What’s the second?”

He raised his eyebrows and avoided her eyes, “I think our souls are bonded.”

“Huh?”

“When we made love, I felt something…”

“She poked her finger against his chest, “I should certainly hope so!”

He grinned, “No. I mean in addition to our fabulous physical joining, I felt our spirits merge.”

“Does that happen often?”

“No. It most certainly does not and even though I don’t want to sound like a romance novel, I think we are soul mates, Detective.”

His affronted expression and use of her title made her smile. “Okay. I’m not sure I understand it, but thank you for telling me.”

“I don’t understand it either. But it certainly felt good.” 

She looked at him with sparkling eyes, “I know something else that feels good…”

He pursed his lips and looked at her in sensual consideration before he playfully tackled and kissed her. “There’s my naughty Detective. I’m already addicted.” 

Her giggle turned into a moan when his lips began to trace her jaw. Her sleep shirt and his robe were quickly discarded again.

He used all his skill, intent on deepening a bond that would have to carry him through a lonely eternity without her. He took her to the peak of carnal delight only to retreat and start again. He set a slow pace designed to keep them right on the edge. He held out, keeping his rhythm slightly out of sync until they were both shaking with need, but Chloe finally broke his control. She arched into him and was rewarded when his tempo became wild and his strokes hit exactly the right spot within her. His shout of completion was immediately followed by her cry of release.

Afterward, he held her in peaceful fulfillment. On a sigh of regret, he slowly put on his suit and faced the inevitable. “Chloe, as much as I wish I could stay in this bed forever, I have to go.”

She stood before him, dressed only in his robe as she tried to smile. “I know. Say hello to Maze for me.”

He kissed her tenderly and stepped onto the balcony. “No fainting this time.”

She grinned for him, even though she felt torn in half. “I promise.”

Suddenly his wings unfurled and he turned.

Chloe stopped him, “Lucifer. Please be careful and don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay. Just know that I love you.”

He turned and gave her a heartbreaking smile, “What I feel for you is an eternal flame... Tell Beatrice I…” 

She cut him off, “I will.”

He turned away from her but made no other move. After a moment of complete silence, he shook his head, “Damn.” He hid his wings, turned and pulled her to him fiercely as he whispered, “I love you.”

He set her down before she could respond. 

And then he was gone. 

Chloe sat down and stared at the clouds blankly. She wrapped her arms around her middle and hoped with all her heart that she was Lucifer’s soul mate. It would mean he hadn’t left her alone, that she still had some part of him.

Her tears began to fall as she slowly walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the sad stopping point, but have faith, all will work out.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer appeared above Hell, descending from the weak light above through the circular opening in the gloomy clouds. He soared toward his throne, already cursing the flakes of ash that caught in his hair and eye lashes. He landed on the platform, shrugged his wings away and sat with practiced ease. He stared out over the city and slowly counted to ten.

He barely made it to eight before the sound of guttural roars reached him. The demons had noticed his return and were sending up a welcome. He waited a few seconds longer before the gong at the Fortress rang out six times. Maze along with everyone else in the Kingdom was now aware of his return.

He sat still and kept his eyes on the horizon. Never once did he tip his face down. The message was clear, he was in control and no external opinions mattered in the least. _None, except hers…_

__He forced his thoughts away from Chloe and focused on the hard, stone chair beneath him. He willed himself to become one with it, to coat his heart in the unfeeling strength he needed to survive in Hell. He sat there for several hours before he stood, extended his wings and flew, catching the updraft to ride the currents toward the Fortress. He landed on the portico and walked directly to the Council Chambers. Maze and the seven demons with her, all stood and quickly knelt before him._ _

__He accepted the gesture, “All right. All right, everyone except Mazikeen leave._ _

__The demons swiftly complied. The last one out closed the door behind him._ _

__Maze waited until they were alone to walk over to a chair, sit down and prop her legs up on the table. “So, everything okay with Decker?”_ _

__Lucifer joined her, “Yes, she’s back to normal. In fact she’s better than ever, now that she finally slept with me.” He tried for a smug smile._ _

__Maze watched him, “Right. So she’s totally out of your system and you’re back to your old self.”_ _

__He refused to look into her eyes as he gave her a sour expression, “Lucifer Morningstar at your service.”_ _

__She snorted, “You are so full of it.” She glanced at his neck, and warned him, “You might want to cover that hickey.”_ _

__He tugged up his collar, “Never mind about that.”_ _

__“Look, I get it. You miss Chloe.”_ _

__He gave up. “I do. But she is with me always. She’s part of me.”_ _

__She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You mean that literally, don’t you.”_ _

__“Yes. It’s now obvious that dear old Dad created Chloe specifically for me, but I still don’t understand why.”_ _

__He thought of her, pictured his fingers lightly caressing Chloe’s beautiful face and felt a moment of calm inner peace. Apparently his connection with her was permanent even in Hell. His face reflected happiness that quickly morphed into hurt and then anger that he couldn’t be with her._ _

__Maze watched the show of emotions. “So, what? You are just going to torture yourself until the end of time by being without your other half?”_ _

__Frustrated and heartsick, he slowly turned to meet her eyes. “What would you have me do?” When she remained silent, he changed the subject. “Tell me what you have been up to.”_ _

__Glad to put aside the emotional discussion, she got down to business. “Well, I fought Dromos, but he got away. I killed Squee. I tortured all those who went to Earth and possessed bodies. I also got the Hell Loops running at 95% efficiency.”_ _

__Lucifer sat back, impressed. “Mazikeen! You’ve been busy.”_ _

__“You have no idea.” She pulled his ring out of her jacket and tossed it to him, “Here, before I forget.”_ _

__He caught it easily and slipped it back on his finger. “Excellent. By the way, Dromos is dead.”_ _

__Maze nodded, “I thought as much. Eve told me what happened and I knew you wouldn’t let him get away again.”_ _

__He raised an eyebrow. “He got what he deserved.” He looked around, “Is Eve in a Hell Loop?”_ _

__Maze jerked upright, ready to fight. “No and she won’t ever be. She’s with me!”_ _

__He smiled at her, “I wasn’t suggesting I wanted her in one. I’m glad for you.”_ _

__Maze relaxed. “Thank you. You should have seen her. Amenadiel brought her body down and laid it on your bed. Eve’s spirit just settled back into it and with a blaze of light, she was back. I think we might have broken Amenadiel with the make-out session that happened as soon as she woke up.”_ _

__Maze gave Lucifer an astonished and slightly confused look, “Eve begged to be brought to Hell. She had a hunch that she could slip back into her body once down here, but she wasn’t sure. She took a huge risk because she loves me.”_ _

__He nodded, his eyes somewhat sad. “I’m glad you two are together. She will be good for you, if you don’t screw it up.”_ _

__Maze ignored the pain in his eyes. “Oh I won’t. I’m the luckiest damned demon alive. She’s been very helpful with ideas for improving Hell. Her very first idea was to give Lilith control of the Southlands.”_ _

__He tilted his head, “Lilith, as in the woman who hates everything about me and happens to be your Mother?”_ _

__Maze nodded, “That would be her.” She leaned back, “Mommy dearest wanted me to stage a coup, since in her opinion you don’t belong here.”_ _

__“Oh really?”_ _

__“Yeah. She thinks I make a good Queen of Hell and she wanted to be right there at my side helping me. Turns out, the Southlands is a great place for her. It keeps her busy, gives her just enough power to feel satisfied and it’s far enough away that she can’t visit very often.”_ _

__“Excellent. Do you like being in charge?”_ _

__She sat forward and put her hands on her knees, “I do. Even more now that Eve is here with me.”_ _

__“Good.” He sighed deeply, “Mazikeen, I appreciate your loyalty and what you have done, but it’s my duty to take over.”_ _

__“Lilith had some pretty strong thoughts about that too and I agree with her. You’ve always said that Hell was built in such a way that an Angel must be King. An angel must make sure that no demon could get control and cause havoc on Earth. But did your Father ever actually tell you that an Angel has to rule? Did he tell you to take control of Hell and crown yourself King? Or did you decide to do that on your own?” She looked into his eyes, “Personally, I think He tossed your butt down here to think about what you had done, but you were never supposed to rule.”_ _

__He stared at her, “That’s… that’s… that’s actually a valid point.”_ _

__She smiled, “Look, I’ve learned from you and I’m the one demon who cares about protecting humans, well some of them anyway. So Earth is off limits and besides I really enjoy this job. How about I make you a deal?”_ _

__“I’m listening.”_ _

__“I continue to control Hell, as it’s Queen, and you go back to being Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Lux and consultant to the LAPD.”_ _

__He thought through the details. “You want to be the Queen of Hell, not my queen. Correct?”_ _

__“That’s right. Eve will be my consort and we will rule until you come back and then step aside. And if you should bring a certain skinny blonde down as your Queen, I’ll sing at your binding. It’s called a ‘win-win’ situation. There is only one condition. You can’t come back unless you really want to.”_ _

__“It does seem as if you are doing fine without me. Still demon memory is relatively short.” He gave her a worried look. “It may not be long before they become restless.”_ _

__Maze shook her head. “You are the original control freak. If it eases your mind, come down once in a while to check on things.”_ _

__“But…”_ _

__“Nope. That’s the deal. Leave Hell to me. I can handle it and you can go back to Los Angeles.” She smirked, “And if demons ever get stupid enough to try to come to Earth again, you’ll have Amenadiel, Charlie and who knows how many more Nephilim by then.”_ _

__Lucifer’s eyes widened, but then he relaxed. Both he and Amenadiel had their wings again. There would be no more children. For a brief moment, the thought made him strangely sad._ _

__Maze smiled and snorted with laughter at the shell-shocked look that flashed across his face. Apparently the idea of more half human angel children never entered his mind._ _

__She tipped her chin toward the door. “Now go get what you truly desire. Who you truly desire.”_ _

__Touched by her offer, his smile lit up the entire room, “Thank you, Maze. You are one Hell of a Queen.”_ _

__Happy with herself, she smirked. “Yeah. I’m awesome.”_ _

__“You really are. So I’ll take your deal on the condition that you allow me to formally crown you as the new Ruler.” He grinned. “Now here’s what we’ll do…”_ _

__Once the plan was in place, they told Eve, Lembos and Keejun. The following morning when the shadows were palest, Lucifer, followed by Maze and Eve, Lembos and Keejun all made their way to the pillar of the high throne. Keejun took Maze’s jacket and weapons, to hold them carefully. Eve embraced her and gave her a kiss. Lembos held a circlet of silver and rubies on a black velvet cushion. Lucifer stood back and waited._ _

__Maze turned to the stone base of the throne and leapt up to catch a handhold between the rocks. She swung her foot up and continued to climb. It took hours but she never faltered. She lost her grip once and slid ten feet downward before she caught another handhold. The faint, worried shout from Eve far below, brought a smile to her lips as she doubled her efforts to reach the top._ _

__Back on the ground, Lucifer moved to stand next to Eve. “Thank you for protecting Linda and Charlie.”_ _

__Eve looked away. “It was kind of a shock when Dromos showed up again, but I couldn’t let him hurt that sweet baby.”_ _

__“So you and Mazikeen.”_ _

__“Yeah. I finally figured out who I am.”_ _

__He nodded, but then hesitantly added, “I’m glad for you, but a word of advice. Give Maze as much love as possible. It’s so easy to lose yourself down here. I don’t want her to forget what she learned about emotions on Earth and revert back to a pure demon.”_ _

__Eve gave him a soft smile. “Don’t worry. In court, she will have my respect and allegiance and in our private time, she will know she is loved.”_ _

__“I’m happy for you both.”_ _

__“Thanks.” She gave him a sideways glance. “Are you sure you won’t stay for a while? I’m going to set up a reception so that all the demons can swear allegiance directly to her and have a moment of her time.”_ _

__“A reception is a good idea, but let the spotlight be on her. I’m needed elsewhere.”_ _

__Eve gave him a teasing smile. “Maze told me you finally fixed things with your Detective. I’m really happy for you.”_ _

__Lucifer nodded. “Thank you, and apologies again for any pain I caused you.”_ _

__She lightly touched his sleeve, “And I apologize for the pain I caused you. We were both at fault.”_ _

__He stepped away from her, satisfied that all would be well._ _

__As time passed, confused demons noticed the climb and began to gather around the base of the high throne to watch. By the time Maze clawed her way onto the platform, every demon in the city was there. Lucifer turned to Lembos, who presented the circlet. Lucifer’s wings burst from his back and with a strong downbeat, he took flight, rising until he joined Maze on the platform of the throne. She knelt before him._ _

__His deep voice boomed out over the Kingdom, “Mazikeen of the Lilim, you have served me well and because of your strength, skill and ambition, I hand the Kingdom into your keeping and crown you Queen.”_ _

__He helped her to sit upon the throne and placed the silver circlet on her head._ _

__Maze mumbled softly, “Don’t expect me to climb up to this damn chair again unless it’s a very special occasion. You could have just flown me up here.”_ _

__He whispered back, “We agreed. A show for the crowd was needed, so stop complaining.” He smugly smiled at her as he roared, “Bow down to your Queen.”_ _

__Every demon obeyed._ _

__Maze gazed down upon her people and stood proudly. Her voice was strong and clear as she addressed the crowd. “I will rule fairly, but if anyone crosses me, I will destroy you.”_ _

__The crowd roared in approval._ _

__When the noise finally dwindled, she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. “Okay, that’s it. Everybody back to work.”_ _

__She waited for the crowd to leave before she carefully lifted the circlet of silver from her hair and held it securely in one hand. With a smirk at Lucifer, she casually stepped off the platform. She whooped at the thrill of the free-fall, until Lucifer soared to her from above and grasped both her hands. He glided in lazy circles around the tower to slow her descent. He released her a few feet above the ground so that she could land gracefully next to Eve._ _

__He swiftly banked and with strong strokes of his wings gained altitude to fly above the cloud cover. With a fierce grin he gleefully exited Hell._ _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Final chapter. I could have broken this up into two or even three additional chapters, but instead, you get ‘mega’ ending. I hope you enjoy it. Please do comment.

In the days that followed Lucifer’s departure, Chloe kept very busy. She made up for lost time with Trixie and generally tried to live her best life. She filled the hours with exercise, healthy cooking, and binge watching comedies. 

She returned to work as soon as she could get a doctor’s release. The station was busy and Chloe walked directly to her desk to boot up her computer and look through the materials in her inbox. 

Ella rushed out of her lab and wrapped Chloe in a giant hug. “Welcome back, stranger! It’s so good to see you. Is your brain back online? Dan said Lucifer stayed with you. We missed you both so much, but Dan said it was better to stay away…” 

Chloe waited for Ella to calm down. “Yes, I have all my memories and Lucifer was great.”

Ella smiled broadly, and gave in to her curiosity. “What was it like having him around? Did he take good care of you?”

Chloe’s face went scarlet and she kept her eyes downcast. “He helped me a lot. He’s a great cook and lots of fun as a room mate.”

Ella looked smug. “Your flushed face says there’s more to that story. Spill girlfriend.”

Chloe leaned in. “Okay. We finally… you know.”

“Oh my gosh! Well I’m happy you put Lucifer out of his misery. He’s been panting after you for years. But what about you - was it as good as all the women say?”

She looked away, and whispered, “Better. Ella, I can’t even describe what it was like.”

Ella ignored her friend’s pink-tinged cheeks and smiled happily. “That’s so cool. I mean he’s loved you forever…” She craned her head, to look around the station. “So, where is he this morning?”

Chloe’s smile dropped, “He had to leave. There was a family emergency. He may be away from Los Angeles indefinitely.”

Ella frowned. “That’s terrible, but I know he will be back. I mean the man has cartoon love-eyes every time he looks at you.”

Chloe tried not to react. Lucifer definitely loved her, but that was the very reason he wouldn’t return. Sadness rolled through her, but she kept it locked deep in her heart. She gave a hint of a smile. “Thanks, Ella.”

“It’s true.” Ella turned to hurry back to her lab. “Gotta go, but have a great first day back!”

Chloe immediately dug into the work piled up on her desk, glad for anything that would occupy her mind. By mid-afternoon, she took a moment to watch all the people hurrying around her. It was like looking at them through a thick glass. Even more than before, she didn’t fit. Now that she had knowledge of angels and demons and was part of that world, her old life seemed drab and dull. She corrected herself; her life was drab and dull because Lucifer wasn’t there to make it shine. 

With a sigh, she reminded herself that her work had value. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dan dropped into Lucifer’s chair beside her desk. “Hey Chlo. First day back without Lucifer. How are you doing?”

She stared at him for a minute wondering how much to say. “I miss him. The time he spent taking care of me was really good. I learned a lot about him.”

Dan immediately got upset. “Oh yeah. So are you going to tell me what a great guy he is again?”

“Nope, because I know you still want to blame him for things he didn’t do. I’ll just say that there’s a lot you don’t understand.”

He dipped his head, upset with himself. “I’m sorry Chloe. I know it helps to talk. Please go ahead.”

“Thanks.” She paused to edit her thoughts. “I just miss him so much. And I know you think he’s a bad guy and you don’t like all his antics, but Dan it’s a lot more complicated than it seems.” She shook her head, “It ended too suddenly with a lot left to be said. I wanted to explain my own actions. I hurt him a lot.” 

“Come on Chlo, the guy is a player. I doubt you did anything wrong.”

“This past year, before Eve showed up, I did something terrible. You know how much Lucifer prides himself on truth. Well, I lied to him and betrayed his trust.”

Dan shifted in the chair, his eyes shocked. “Oh shit. That is a big deal.”

“Yeah and it’s way past time to fix it, but I can’t. He was a good partner, Dan. He always had my back, but I took his presence for granted. I miss his unique perspective on cases and his fun-loving spirit. I miss how annoyed he became when I overworked and I even miss his bad jokes and naughty puns. But what really gets me is all the times I dismissed the feelings between us because it was safer.”

He watched her face carefully. “You really love the guy, don’t you?”

“Yeah, and when I lost my memory and forgot all the past mistakes, I saw how it could have been between us, but now it’s too late.”

Dan turned his head and quickly rubbed his eyes, “I know exactly how that feels.” He heaved a huge sigh. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but if you get another chance, take it. Life is too short.” He quietly walked back to his desk.

After work Chloe wandered through her empty apartment and made a ‘to do’ list of improvement projects. It helped to hold off the loneliness. Nights were the most difficult. She lay in her bed and remembered what it felt like to have his body pressed against hers, his mouth and hands trailing along her skin. Sometimes the touch of his fingers on her seemed so real that she woke expecting him to be there, only to find herself alone.

But time moved on and another weekend arrived. With Trixie at a friend’s house, Chloe opted to focus on work. She spent the morning reviewing case files. Some time later, her doorbell rang. Chloe absently set her notes aside and walked downstairs. As she reached the first floor, excitement poured through her. She knew who was waiting for her, even before she heard the lock click and the door open. 

Lucifer rushed in, his eyes searching, “Chloe!”

She ran straight into his arms. “Lucif….” Her happy greeting was cut short by his mouth as he lifted her against his chest. 

He kissed her for long moments before he finally spoke. “I missed you.” He carried her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap, kissing her all the while. His mouth and hands were everywhere as Chloe desperately tried to unbutton his shirt. Between kisses, he assured her, “Fair warning, darling. There’s going to be a lot of sex for a while. I mean a lot, even for me.”

She nodded and breathlessly replied, “Okay, I’m good with that… definitely on board.” They both broke into laughter at her unintentional play on words. Lucifer was certainly ready to take her on board. She kissed him sweetly to slow down their frenzied rush. “Lucifer, I’m so glad you are back… wait, are you back? Can you stay?”

He nearly blinded her with his smile. “Yes. It turns out that Hell may not need me after all. Maze is doing a great job, so I can stay on Earth with you.” 

They both stilled as his words hit home. There were no more secrets, no imminent threats, and no interfering family. It was just the two of them and a relationship to figure out. 

He looked deep into her eyes, “Chloe, I want to be with you and despite the very deep bond between us, it won’t be easy. I’ll have to learn to be in a real relationship.” 

“But you were with Eve for a long time.”

“That’s not a good example of what I want. It wasn’t real. We had orgies, for Dad’s sake. Eve and I shared our bodies with multiple partners and it never bothered me at all. It was fun. But the idea of acting that way with you is revolting to me.” He shook his head as he thought through what he felt. “I would be jealous and upset if someone else touched you. I don’t want to own you, but neither do I want to share you.” He raised his eyebrows. “Am I correct in thinking that it would hurt you if I had meaningless sex with other people?” 

Chloe compressed her lips and nodded. “Yes. That would hurt.”

“That’s settled then. Lux will require some thought to replace my parties, but I’m sure I can think of something.” He took both her hands in his. “Do you need time to decide if you want an exclusive dating arrangement with the Devil? Are you sure you want to try?”

Chloe studied him with new understanding and saw clearly the insecurity beneath the questions. She rolled her eyes to lighten her words. “I’ve thought about you every moment that you’ve been gone. I felt like I was only half-alive without you and, oh yeah, I’m crazy in love with you.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “So yes, I’m sure.”

He gave her a heartbreaking smile. “I’ve only known you for a hand-full of years, but it seems like I’ve waited for you for an eternity.”

She began to kiss her way along his neck, aiming for the sensitive spot just below his ear.

He groaned in pleasure, but moved her to sit next to him on the couch. “I’ll never get used to how everything feels with you, but give a devil a moment.” He twined his fingers with hers and gave her a gentle smile. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think we should talk before we have sex. I want to start out right this time.” He gathered his thoughts while she waited patiently. “Early in our partnership when I told you to shoot me, I truly expected the bullet to bounce off.” 

Chloe nodded as she remembered the shocked looked on his face when he saw the blood on his fingers.

“I didn’t have any idea why the bullet hurt me. The night you told me you could be vulnerable with me is the night I realized it was you. I can be physically and emotionally hurt around you… I want to tell you everything.” 

She squeezed his hand, “I want to hear everything you wish to tell me, but will you let me go first? I want you to see my perspective and how it led to Rome. This is something we have to discuss.”

He held her tighter, “All right, if we must. I’m listening.”

Her heart began to pound. This was it. Rome and Kinley could still tear them apart if she didn’t put all her reasons and actions out for Lucifer’s judgment. She took a deep breath and began, “When I went to Europe, it was to think. I wanted some distance, but once I got there I saw an opportunity. I was in a much older world with a longer memory than America. I started to visit libraries to learn about you. That’s what led me to the extensive library at the Vatican and that’s where Father Kinley found me. He seemed so kind, so patient with my questions, and he believed me. Of course, he already knew all about you and had his own agenda, but all I saw was a soft-spoken man who wanted to help me. I can’t imagine what he thought when he realized who I was. It must have felt like he won the lottery. His weapon against you, showed up like magic.”

She nervously rubbed one hand against her knee. “But all I saw was a concerned priest. He was so helpful, so worried about my safety. He told me you were the Prince of Lies and he convinced me that everything you did was a lie, an act. He made me think that the entire church knew about you and agreed with his plans. I started to examine every moment of time I spent with you.”

Lucifer’s entire body tightened in stress as he bit back on his pain-filled thoughts; you believed him.

She lowered her eyes. “I knew you were different from the moment I met you, but as much as you annoyed me, you also sparked my instincts and made me better at my job. I liked working with you so I pushed everything odd, everything I couldn’t explain out of my thoughts. All the incredible things you can do, I accepted without question because I was afraid to confront the real you.” She pulled back from him just enough to meet his eyes. “I needed to keep my understanding of reality in place, but I needed you too.”

He frowned. “You needed the eggs…”

“Yes, but not just for work! Despite all my concerns, I fell in love with you, so I ignored the truth. It was safer that way.” Chloe dropped her eyes, ashamed of her emotional cowardice. “I thought you had fallen in love with me too, but things changed after I was poisoned and I still have no idea why. One minute you wanted me, and then you were married. One minute you were concerned for my safety and the next you ignored me. You didn’t want to spend time with me, but you didn’t want Marcus to win.” Her blue eyes flashed at the upsetting memory. “And how could you think bribing me with a car or fancy dinner was the way to go? What I felt was real and you tossed it away because you were too afraid to be more than friends.” 

She stopped when she felt Lucifer flinch. She pushed back the old anger. This talk was about her mistakes, not his. She took a deep breath and held up one hand, “Sorry. Let me re-focus.”

“I can face bullets and bad guys all day, but when you walked away and came back married, it hurt me a lot.” She dropped her head and whispered, “I still loved you. But you didn’t want me.”

Lucifer’s hand clenched and he sucked in a breath, but otherwise he stayed silent.

Chloe continued, “So I tried to move forward with Marcus, I mean Cain, but I couldn’t. So I waited, even though I had no idea what I was waiting for. You were acting so strange, so depressed and you wouldn’t talk to me.” 

She glanced up at him, but he avoided looking at her. “When you finally said you had feelings for me and kissed me, I thought there was hope for us.”

She scooted to sit sideways so that he could see her eyes clearly. “So when I saw your other face, I knew you didn’t mean for me to, and I felt tricked. I was afraid and I ran. But it wasn’t just about you; it was about a whole second level of existence that I didn’t understand. I couldn’t figure out how to fit the Devil and everything that comes with that into my world. Nothing in my life made sense.”

Lucifer shifted on the couch, but continued to stare off into the distance.

Fearful that he might walk out, she hurried on. “So I looked for information in Rome. Father Kinley showed me albums full of your past visits to Earth and tried to tie major events of death and destruction to you. It was circumstantial evidence at best, but he was persistent and so damned sure. He made me believe that everyone, including you, would be better off if you went back to Hell.” 

She shuddered. “He told me the vial contained a sedative. Once you were calm, he would say the words to send you back to your world.” 

Tears streaked from her eyes, but she ignored them. “Now I know that the sedative was most likely poison and that he was going to force me to stay right beside you, so that he could kill you while you were vulnerable.” 

She sighed. “All my doubts were removed the night you jumped in front of an axe to save me. I realized you are the man I’ve known all along. It broke through the web of lies the Father told me. After that, I went to him and said I wouldn’t help him; I couldn’t, because everything he told me was garbage. You aren’t evil. You aren’t a perfect angel and you aren’t a complete Devil; you’re just Lucifer.” 

She looked away, still horrified by what had almost happened. She gripped her hands together tightly. “If he had succeeded, and used me to send you back to Hell or kill you, I wouldn’t have survived the guilt and sorrow.” 

She swiped at her eyes before she leaned in slowly. When he didn’t push her away in disgust, she hugged him gently. “I’m sorry I let superstition guide me and that I couldn’t accept you right away. I was so jealous of Eve, but I didn’t think there was anything I could do after I screwed up so badly. So I tried to be happy that you were happy. It didn’t work. I was miserable, and I couldn’t figure out how to tell you how I felt until there was no time left.” 

Emotionally exhausted she came to the most important part. “But I got a second chance and I want you to know from now on I will always have your back. If you do something I don’t agree with, we will talk. In fact, we will probably argue, but I will still believe in you. I love you, I accept you and I hope you can forgive me.”

He stayed absolutely still for what seemed like an eternity. Then his hand came up to gently toy with her hair. “Thank you. You are forgiven, you have been since the night we first made love.” He cleared the tightness from his throat and tried to make light of the situation. “That was quite the speech. Probably the most I’ve ever heard you say in one sitting. I know I still owe you all my explanations, but not tonight.”

She gazed at him in complete trust, “Okay.”

He blinked to clear the dampness from his eyes. “It’s obvious that much of this could have been avoided if I had been more open with you. I’ve treated you so poorly and even though I thought I had good reasons, I acted like an ass. I can see how my actions confused you and made the truth that much harder to handle. I set the groundwork for Kinley to deceive us both.”

He sighed and smiled at her. “Yet you still loved me, and despite how it may have seemed, I’ve always loved you too.” 

Overwhelmed, he sought his comfort zone. Love was new to him, but sex was not. He decided to use his sensual virtuosity to show her. He picked her up and carried her to bed. Passion burned white-hot between them. He took her to levels of need that spoke of the desire at the foundation of his soul, and then he fulfilled those needs with the blazing light of his love. Through the remaining hours of the night he showed her his heart with every touch and kiss. 

The next day during breakfast, he started to talk. “Darling, I’m going to give you the highlights. Otherwise, we might be here for the next two years, or at least feel like we have been.”

Chloe gave him a fond smile. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes, I really want to understand.”

Resigned, he ticked off items on his fingers, “My Mother inhabited Charlotte Richards body for a while. She wanted me to leave Earth and knew I wouldn’t because of you. She told me you are a miracle, brought into existence by my Father and placed in front of me for his purposes.”

Chloe sucked in a breath as Lucifer’s voice became bitter.

He glanced at her, but kept going, “I had Linda stop my heart so I could go to Hell and get an antidote for your poison. Once you were safe, I had to leave town. I thought everything we felt for each other was pre-determined by Him. I came back married to show my parents that I couldn’t be played and to protect you. But it wasn’t enough. My brother, Uriel came to Los Angeles and threatened to kill you and Mum. I destroyed him.”

Chloe watched Lucifer’s pale, anguished face. If she touched him now, he might shatter. She stayed still, putting pieces into place. He had taken on Heaven and Hell to protect her.

He forced himself to keep going. “I wanted to tell you, but things kept going wrong. My wings came back after not having them for so long. My Devil face wouldn’t obey my will and then Cain showed up. I truly thought he was making you happy when I couldn’t. I wanted you to be happy. But seeing you with him was difficult. I realized I still wanted to be the one for you.”

He paused, and his eyes flashed red with his next thought. “Cain set his bloody trap for us and had his men open fire after you got shot. He would have riddled you with bullets to get rid of me, but I used my wings to shield us. After you were safe, I killed him. I wanted to. The bastard nearly murdered you. That’s when my other face returned and you saw.”

He left the table and paced restlessly as he went on, “Chloe, after you left, I waited every day for some word or sign that you were okay. I was so glad to see you when you returned. I was in love with you.”

She felt tears running down her face as she moved to sit on the couch.

He looked upward, “But Father Kinley did a great job of tearing us apart. I knew you were lying and he told me the entire plot was yours. I must admit, thinking that you wanted to send me to Hell nearly broke me. I haven’t been in that much pain since my original fall. That is why I demanded you accept all of me. When you rejected my Devil face, I gave up. I tried to drink myself into oblivion. Then Eve arrived. She wanted a relationship with me. She was able to accept the other side of me immediately.” He huffed out a bitter laugh. “That should have been a clue. But apparently I was on the rebound, as Dr. Linda later explained to me. Eve was a way to avoid thinking about you.” 

He stopped in front of the couch and looked at her. “Even when you threw yourself on top of me to protect me from a bomb blast, I thought it was because you still needed me as your work partner. If my human side was all you could tolerate, I decided I could keep the rest of my life away from you. It seemed to work.” 

He sat down beside her and took her hand. “In all that time, I never once thought you could accept all of me and that continued to sting. Even at the Mayan when you smiled at me, I thought it was because I saved you from the demons. I had no idea you loved me until you shouted the words at me on my balcony.” He huffed out a laugh. “That was both the best and worst moment of my entire existence.” He threaded his fingers through hers. “And then you hit your head.” 

She kissed him gently. “Yeah. I hit my head and got to fall in love with you all over again. Thank you for telling me everything.” 

Chloe set aside the implications of all he had done for her. He loved her as only an angel could – with no limits. She was pretty sure she wasn’t worth it, but she vowed to herself to love him unconditionally with all she was. 

She stroked his cheek. “I will have more questions later, but what’s clear is that we both went through a lot of pain. Some of that pain could have been avoided. To make sure we do better this time, I think we should make one of your deals.”

He stared at her in alarm. “A deal... What are your terms?”

“Secrets and misunderstanding can ruin love. I want a binding agreement that we will trust each other with good and bad information. If demons are attacking or another dangerous brother shows up, I want to know. If someone comes to me with threats or warning about you, I will tell you. We both tell the absolute and complete truth.”

He thought about it and decided another leap of faith was doable, for her. “Omission is one of my favorite ways of navigating through difficult situations. But with you, it’s been to protect you or myself. However, now that you know all of me, I agree I won’t leave anything out.”

She smiled, “And I agree I won’t tell even a white lie to you.”

He watched her carefully. “Be sure, my love. I want there to be trust on both our parts, but if you lie to me again, it will break us.”

Chloe stared back at him, suddenly very aware that she had the power to mend or destroy his heart. “I know and I am certain. Second chances don’t come around that often, so I’m all in.”

A small smile quirked his lips, “I too, am all in.” He became business-like. “Now this is where I normally assure people that I don’t want their soul, but since your soul is already intimately joined to mine, I can’t say that. Instead, I will promise your soul is safe and cherished.” He held out his hand as his eyes filled with hunger. “Do we have a bargain?”

Her body relaxed. “For a favor to be named later?” With a grin on her face and her heart in her eyes she replied, “Yes! I’ll take that deal.”

Discussion ended abruptly after Chloe reached out to shake hands and Lucifer used it as an excuse to stretch her out onto the sofa and follow her down. Chloe kissed him, but then eased back. “Um, before we get to all that sex you promised me, maybe you should be using a condom?”

He smiled, “I’ll take it as a compliment that this is the first time you’ve remembered to ask. But no need darling. I’ve been having sex for thousands and thousands of years without a single urchin and bonus, I don’t carry diseases.”

“What about Linda and Amenadiel?”

“Again. No worries. Amenadiel lost his wings when he managed to procreate. Now his wings are back.” He began nibbling at the side of her neck, “As for me, wings or not, devil face or not, I’ve never gotten anyone pregnant. So, I’ll wear one if you wish, but I prefer there be no barriers between us.” 

She turned her head and kissed his lips, “Okay I agree, thousands of years without a child is pretty solid evidence, considering how much sex you normally have. No barriers. Now come here so I can welcome you home.”

“Yes, my love. We will both come here, and in the bedroom, in the shower, the kitchen, against the front door, and then there’s the Penthouse…” He gave her a kiss for each location he listed off, as Chloe held her angel close. 

He abruptly stopped and sat up to look at her with soft, happy eyes. “I nearly forgot. Will you go on an actual date with me?

She laughed at how innocent he looked. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you; many dates. I’m officially ‘spoken for’ now.”

He stretched out on top of her again, eyes focused on her lips, “Yes, you certainly are.”

A few disaster-free, love-filled weeks later…

Lucifer parked the corvette at the edge of the boardwalk. In the passenger seat, Chloe watched the clouds turn pink and orange as the sun began to set. He took her hand and led her out onto the sandy beach with the ocean waves as their soundtrack. They walked along the shore, content and easy with each other.

Chloe looked up at him. “These last two weeks have been so amazing. Thank you Lucifer for all the special dates. I really appreciate that you included Trixie in our Disneyland weekend – she adored it and you.”

“Well, the spawn, like her mother, has worked her way into my life. But you are welcome. My particularly favorite was our third date. I thought Miss Lopez was going to expire when I took you to the opera in that beautiful red dress.”

Chloe squeezed his arm as they continued to walk. “That was an incredible night. I felt like royalty. Then back in our bedroom, I thought I was going to expire when you took the dress off me.”

He gave her a feral grin, “You knew what would happen when I saw the lace undergarments and stockings you wore beneath it. By the way, what are you wearing under this evening’s lovely dress?”

She tipped her head against his shoulder and smiled. “Maybe you should find out later.” 

He chuckled as they walked on in comfortable silence.

When the evening light gave way to darkness, he looked down into her shining eyes and pulled a velvet box from his jacket. “Chloe Jane Decker, will you marry me?” He held out the diamond and onyx ring that sparkled like the starlight above them. 

She stared at the ring solemnly and covered her mouth with her hand.

Lucifer immediately panicked. “Look, I know this may seem sudden, but it’s really not. Think of all the years we’ve shared as partners. And now that we’re sleeping together,” he snorted, “well, not so much actual sleeping. But, we spend all our free time with one another and I want to share a home. So vows of marriage seemed warranted given how I feel about you.” He took a moment to breathe. “However, if you aren’t sure or if you need more time…”

She looked up at him and her heart screamed yes but her logical mind got in the way. “Oh Lucifer… you know I love you, but I’m going to get old. I’m going to die. You will always be just as beautiful as you are now; how can that work?”

He put his free hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked into his eyes, “Chloe, please don’t throw away today because of what might happen tomorrow. I don’t know if I can make myself age for you, but I can dye my hair grey and then white and stoop down a bit. I’ll have my suits tailored less tightly and maybe get a stylish cane. We will match and I will love you no matter how old you become. When you die, I will steal your spirit away to be my Queen or follow you to the doors of Heaven so that I can kiss your sweet lips through the gates for the rest of eternity. I swear I will find a way.”

She shook her head, touched at how romantic he was. She knew he meant every word. He would bind himself to her and even if it was selfish, she wanted his love. 

Lucifer watched the thoughts race across her face. When she smiled, her joy rushed through him in a sharp sweet flood that made his breath hitch. 

She looked up into his eyes. “I said I would always be on your side, always trust you and I do. So please marry me.”

He barely got the ring on her finger before she jumped up to kiss him senseless. Eventually he took a small step back and grinned, “Besides, you may have nothing to worry about. We are soul mates. Since our souls are twined together, you might very well stop aging.” He rubbed his hands together in satisfaction, “Now how about some dinner?”

“Wait. What?”

He smiled smugly down at her, “Just a thought I had recently. I’ve noticed that your skin looks even more beautiful now than it ever has. Not a single line. You almost glow.”

“So because I have a glow, you think I’ve become immortal?”

“Just a theory, my love. We know that angels self-actualize, but it’s not easy to control. I simply wondered if I could unconsciously change your state of being through our bond. My will alone might be enough for you to become immortal. I’ll ask Amenadiel to help me research it, but whether you are or not, I still love you.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Future husband, I appreciate you sharing that with me, but we need to work on how you deliver new and potentially worrisome facts.”

He gleefully smiled when she called him husband and turned to lead the way back to the car. “Future wife, what do you think of having the ceremony here on the beach?” 

He suddenly jerked to a halt as he sensed a being nearby who radiated off-the-chart Celestial power. His good humor disappeared in an instant. He turned in a circle, searching until he saw a tall slender man walking toward them and immediately knew it was his Father. 

Lucifer reached for Chloe’s hand and pulled her protectively behind him. He took one step forward, and raised his chin in challenge. “Come to send me back personally, this time?”

“No. Samael.”

Chloe saw Lucifer clench one hand into a fist and felt the tension run through him like flame. She gently reached up and touched her hand to his back, to carefully stroke him between his hidden wings.

At Chloe’s touch, his fury began to drain away. Fearful for her safety, Lucifer tried to remain calm and reasonable. “All right Dad, then why do you have a body and what are you doing here?”

“I created a shell for myself so I could offer my congratulations and tell you I’m glad you finally outgrew Hell.”

Lucifer tilted his head, “What are you talking about?”

“You weren’t meant to spend all that time down there, you were supposed to be on Earth watching over living humans. Otherwise, it wouldn’t make much sense to put a miracle in Los Angeles for you, now would it?” 

Happy with his concise explanation, God leaned to one side so that he could smile at the woman hidden behind his son, “Hello, Chloe.”

“Um, hello?”

“I can see you love my son.” His eyes flicked over her and his smile widened, “and it’s obvious he loves you too.”

Lucifer watched his Father’s expression with suspicion. “What was that look?” Without giving his Dad a chance to answer, he continued, “You know, don’t you? Chloe and I are bonded.”

God bounced on his heels, delighted. “Are you? Good. I’m glad that worked out. I expect you will find that the bond delivers some interesting changes.”

Chloe felt like she had missed something in the interaction, but she shrugged it off in her concern for Lucifer, who looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in concern. “What have you done, Dad?” When God continued to smile, Lucifer began to smile too. “It’s making her immortal. I knew it!”

God gave Chloe one more satisfied smile before he turned to his son. “I’ll visit again. We’ll do dinner. In the meanwhile, take care of them and watch over the Earth.”

Lucifer stood with his mouth hanging open, “But…”

His Father was gone before he could voice another question. Lucifer frowned, “Typical. He won’t answer questions and then He tells me to take care of the whole lot of you humans but doesn’t say how.” He set it out of his mind and smiled at Chloe. 

She stared up at him, “That was really odd. Is He always that cryptic?”

“Yes, at least I’ve never understood him, but how would I know? Honestly, I can count the number of times I’ve seen and spoken with Him on one hand.” He gave her a huge smile as the conversation sunk in. “The important part is that I don’t have to go back to Hell. I’m where I’m supposed to be!”

“I’m so glad, but do you think I’m really becoming immortal? Is it because I’m a miracle or because of the soul mate thing? I’m kind of freaking out…” 

He took both her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. “Chloe, it doesn’t matter whether you are or not. You have my heart in every possible future.”

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She wouldn’t be afraid of this new reality. “Okay. Okay, I can do this.” 

He gave her a cocky smile, suddenly bursting with self-assurance. “That’s my fearless Detective. Now that we are together, life on Earth is bound to be easy-peasy.” He gathered her into his arms. “After all, I’m Lucifer bloody Morningstar.”

She tipped her face up to his, love and laughter shining in her eyes, “How could I ever forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left lots of unanswered questions and God knows a lot more than he’s saying (maybe a sequel one day). I hope you’ll leave final comments – was it good?


End file.
